Ethereal Wheels
by lazura234
Summary: Being the cousin of Onoda Sakamichi, Chiaki can't help but worry about her cousin's hope in making friends in high school. Of course she didn't expect her wonderful cousin to join a cycling club rather than reform the anime club he always wanted to join in. Cover by: angelamigotfriends
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: ****Being the cousin of Onoda Sakamichi, Chiaki can't help but worry about her cousin's hope in making friends in high school. Since none of Sakamichi's old friends decided to go to another school rather than Souhoku. Now she always been in a different school from her cousin, but this time. Chiaki made the decision to transfer to the same school as her cousin, hoping that she'll help him make friends. Of course she didn't expect her wonderful cousin to join a cycling club rather than reform the anime club he always wanted to join in.**

_**My name Onoda Chiaki.**_

_**And my cousin as well as my significant other decided to join the cycling club.**_

_**Should I be worried?**_

_**Yes I should, but Saka-nii seems to have found another passion he loves other than anime. And I'm proud of him.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my oc.**

* * *

><p>Today is the first day of entering high school.<p>

Me and my cousin, Onoda Sakamichi, are now first year students of Souhoku.

"Today's the day!" I stretched my arms out wide greeting the sun's rays, "The day Saka-nii will make friends!"

Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet huh?

My name is Onoda Chiaki, cousin and significant other of Onoda Sakamichi.

I guess that's what Saka-nii's mom and my father say. We both have black hair and blue eyes, the same traits that seem to run down our family genes. However in my case, I have longer hair that reaches past my shoulder blades. I don't wear glasses like Saka-nii, originally he didn't wear glasses until after he became interested in Anime.

"Hm~! There!" I gaze at the mirror in my bathroom. The Souhoku uniform seems rather different compared to what I used to wear in my middle school. This green blazer, yellow plaid skirt, and finally a red ribbon. I've gotta say, this uniform is bright...on so many levels.

_Saka-nii really chose an interesting school._

"Chiaki."

_Ah speak of the devil._

"Mom made your favorite for breakfast." My cousin dressed in the required male uniform steps in, and takes in my drastic change in appearance, "Chiaki. You look different."

Turning back to the mirror, I hardly noticed any difference. Although, change is a good thing in retrospect.

"It's the first day of school." I respond to him while straightening my ribbon, "Of course I'm going to look different than how I did before. Now let's go eat breakfast! You know how I don't like eating cold food!"

* * *

><p>"We're going now!" Both me and Saka-nii tell our parents. Saka-nii hops on to his bike, where as I strap on my elbow and knee guards. My cousin always used a bike to get to school, where as I used roller blades. In all honesty I'm horrible when it comes to riding a bike. I'd either fall half way down the block or lose immediate balance in when I try to pedal.<p>

Compared to roller blading, I tend to have an easier balance in using roller blades. Plus it's fun riding down the hill with Saka-nii on his bike while I'm on roller-blades.

"Woohoo!" I cheerfully cried as a gush of wind breezed past me, as I roll down the hill, "Riding down the hill is always fun!"

Saka-nii caught up to me after I slowed down my pace, "Hey, Chiaki."

"What?" I asked in return.

"Do you want to go to Akiba with me?"

I contemplate for a bit, "Hm...anime, huh?"

In the end I decline, "Not today, Saka-nii. I kind of want to see all clubs they have at Souhoku."

"Why not join the anime club?" He suggests, while I shrug to his suggestion.

"Of course I'll join the anime club with you Saka-nii, but I also want to see the other clubs. The cooking club seemed interesting." I admit.

"I see...Cooking club." He nodded in afirmation,"Your dream is to own a family restraunt one day, right?"

I smiled to him.

Of course it's a dream. It'd be amazing if I'll be able to get to own a shop one day.

As we both ride down the sidewalk, the judo club charged toward our direction simply knocking my poor cousin into a pile of trash bags while I barely made it past them.

"Saka-nii!" I stopped abruptly by Sakamichi as I lended a hand, "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine...Chiaki." He answered readjusting his eye glasses, "But they scared me, the athletic clubs are so violent."

"I definitely won't join an athletic club..." I sighed upon hearing my cousin say that line.

"You really don't like athletic clubs do you, Saka-nii?"

"I'm joining an anime club!" He proudly declared, "And that's last!"

_...Saka-nii. I'm beginning to worry about you now._

You see Saka-nii didn't really make many friends when he was in middle school, right before my father and I decided to move in with Saka-nii's family.

Even when we visited for celebrations, when I'd bring the topic of having friends around him. I could feel a sense of jealousy wave off him, but he'd always use anime as an excuse to cover about him not having friends.

When I transfered over on our last year of middle school, Saka-nii couldn't hide the fact that he didn't have any friends from me any longer. From that point on, I decided to become a bridge in linking Saka-nii into making new friends.

That is my first goal when I entered Chiba Sohouku Private High School.

By the time we hit the fork of the road, there were two pathways to the school. The one in the back that leads to the rear entrance, which not many students take, and the front where students walk up to the main entrance of the school.

"I'll be going this way," Saka-nii replied to me.

I raised a brow, until I saw Saka-nii take out his mp3.

_Ah, he's going to sing the Love Hime opening song on his way to the rear entrance._

"I'll see you during break, Saka-nii!" I waved him a goodbye before roller blading toward the main entrance.

_Honestly I worry about whether he is taking the right path to entering the school now._

"OI! Watch where you're-" At a split second I didn't notice the person in front of me.

"Eeek!" I screeched as I bashed into whoever it was...I think I saw red? Red hair flash before I crashed. Groaning I raised my head to see, who I bashed into. The person happened to be a boy around my age. His red hair and red eyes really stood out the most.

"I'm sorry." I apologized while applying pressure to my forehead using my right hand. Of all the days to crash into someone, it had to be my first day of school, "Are you alright?"

"You should really watch you're going." Kansai accent?

"But, I'll forgive you. Since you're cute." _C-Cute? I'm not that cute..._

I blushed slightly before taking his hand to help me stand up, "My name is Shoukichi Naruko. And you?"

"Onoda Chiaki. I prefer to be called Chiaki though."

"Then call me Naruko!" The teen greeted.

_Well I made one friend at school. He seems nice...although really? I don't think I'm cute in anyone's terms._

"So you like to roller blade to school?" Naruko started the conversation with me after putting away my roller blades into my shoe locker.

"Yeah, I love it so much. Especially when it comes to going down hills." I expressed my delight as Naruko chuckled a bit.

"That's great."

"Then what about you, Naruko-san?" I proceeded to ask.

Naruko stopped for a bit, we were only a few feet away from our homeroom.

"I." When Naruko began it was as if a small twinkle lit up in his eyes, "I love cycling, been cycling since I was young."

Inside the classroom he enthusiastically explained to me about how he originally lived in Osaka, and had recently moved into Tokyo. Back in Osaka, there were many people who used bicylces from what Naruko detailed. I found it quite admirable on his strong passion for cycling.

I wonder...if he might be a good friend for my cousin.

Although I remembered Saka-nii's words about not wanting to join any athletic club.

_I'm sure, Naruko-san wanted to join the cycling club that they have at this school._

I didn't even know that this school had such a club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p>Earlier today I crashed into another first year. Who turned out to be the flashy Shoukichi Naruko, quite well-known for his red hair around the school now. I can't believe the teacher didn't believe him when he said his hair was naturally red.<p>

...

...

...

Although, I'm beginning to wonder if Naruko-san's hair color truly is red.

After school, I decided to look for my cousin, who was banging his head against the door of a classroom?

"Saka-nii." I called to Saka-nii. He jerked his head over to me, an unsettling feeling struck me as Saka-nii hugged me wearing a disappointed expression stating, "The...The anime and manga club..."

"?" Weakly, Saka-nii pointed at the door of the supposed meeting place for the anime club. A sign left on the door stating that due of the lack of members the club activities has been suspended. If you would like to reopen the club, then please gather at least five members and contact the adviser.

"Oh...I see." I close my eyes. Finally it had arrived to the point where Saka-nii had to search for friends in high school that talk about anime and mangas.

"What is that?" Turning my head slightly, I noticed two girls standing across from us. Saka-nii continued to despair by the door, once he let go of arm gripping me.

"The anime club's room?"

"Oh...it's in the club activities handbook, but I heard it's been closed down."

Without hesitation, Saka-nii dashed over to the two girls asking, "Do you guys want to join too?! It's such a shame, right?! Let's gather more members together and reopen the club!"

Although Saka-nii froze midpoint in his inconsistent begging, the two girls seemed a little on edge by Saka-nii's words.

I decided to step in this time, "I'm sorry, for my cousin hassling you two. However, are you two interested in joining the anime club?"

The girl with the long dark brown hair explained, "Sorry. She's joining the tennis club, while I'm joining the bicycle racing club."

"What...?" Saka-nii's face darkened.

Without a doubt, Saka-nii is totally thinking about his despise in Athletic clubs.

He jolted in realization.

"What?" The light brown-haired girl seemed a bit angry by my cousin's way of speaking. At least he managed to talk to these two girls.

"Is something wrong?" Dark brown-haired girl questioned my brother's worries.

"I'm going to Akiba now..."

_That's right. Saka-nii wanted to go to Akiba this afternoon._

"Sorry." Saka-nii apologized immediately before gathering his stuff.

"Be careful when riding to Akiba!" I was going to warn to my cousin until the dark brown hair girl informed, "You better hurry. You'll miss the bus from school. After 2:30 there's the one at 3:00!"

"...Actually, my cousin doesn't ride the bus." I corrected the girl until my cousin loudly proclaimed, his face pink in embarrassment, "T-That's okay! I have a bike!"

"A bike?" The light brown hair girl muttered.

"That's right." The two girls face me this time, "Saka-nii always rides his bike to Akiba."

"Really?! With what kind of bike?!" The dark brown-haired girl was soon all up on my face. Her eyes seemed to spark in enthusiasm.

"U-Um..." I muttered out, "You're a bit too close."

"Miki." The light brown-haired girl pulled the girl in front of me back, "I'm sorry for my friend. She happens to be a bike otaku."

"It's not a problem. After all I have my anime and manga loving cousin." I sympathized,"My name is Onoda Chiaki. A first year. You two?"

"Kanzaki Miki," The dark brown-haired girl answered while introducing her other friend's name,"Her name is Tachibana Aya. We're both first years as well."

"Nice to meet you, Kanzaki-san and Tachibana-san." I greeted the two girls. Tachibana stared at me for a few seconds, "Hm...are you really related to that glasses guy?"

I nodded,"Yes. We're blood related cousins."

"No way." I giggled at her reaction. That was the same reaction Saka-nii's old friends from primary school had said.

Soon I nearly forgotten that it was already getting late, I needed to help Aunty for tonight's dinner.

"Well I have to get going now, I'll see you two tomorrow?" I started walking toward the shoe lockers, but before I leave I decided to answer Kanzaki-san's earlier question, "Oh and my cousin uses a utility bike to get to Akihabara!"

"A utility bike..." I heard Kanzaki-san gasp. I think she was trying to call me for more questions about Saka-nii using a bike to get to Akiba, however I was already in a rush. I didn't want to make Aunty wait too long.

* * *

><p>"I'm back." Saka-nii announced.<p>

"Welcome back, Saka-nii. How was the ride to Akiba?"

He held a sadden face.

"What's wrong?"

"The chain on my bike broke when I got back." Nodding my head in understanding, I responded, "Well at least you're fine."

"Oh and that's not all." I perked in interest to what my cousin had to say.

"There was this guy who was riding a bike before I left the school. He seemed surprised when he saw me riding my bike down the rear entrance to Akiba."

I pondered upon Saka-nii's inquiry, "Well he might be aiming to be part of the bicycle racing club..."

"Bicycle racing club? The same one that girl from earlier was talking about?"

"I think so." I contemplated on the thought.

_I didn't know that there were other people aiming to join the bicycle racing club like Naruko-san._

"Athletic clubs..."

"You know, you really gotta stop doing that when you mention athletic clubs."

* * *

><p>The next day at school...<p>

While I was walking down the hallway, some guy called out to me, "Onoda Sakamichi."

"...? Excuse me?" I shifted my gaze toward the guy. He was really tall, plus the way he stared down at me scared the nerves in my body.

_Did this guy mistaken me for my cousin? Anyway, how in the world does my cousin know someone like this?_

"! Sorry." The guy apologized after realizing that he was talking to me and not my cousin, "You resembled this one person I'm looking for."

"...You're talking about my cousin, right?" This time I formerly face the guy.

_Is this guy the same one my cousin was talking about?_

Soon I begin to notice a few girl students staring in awe at him, or in my case they're glaring at me. Whispering something about Imaizumi Shunsuke? Famous for his cycling during his middle school days. _Wow. My cousin seemed to have caught the attention of another person going into an athletic club._ I'm wondering whether Saka-nii has hidden charismatic abilities that I didn't even know about.

"Yeah. Do you know where he went?"

"He's probably pinning flyers up at the bulletin board." I explained, "And to not confuse me with my cousin again, I'll remind you my name."

"My name is Onoda Chiaki. A first year, and you?"

"Imaizumi Shunsuke. A first year also." Imazumi reluctantly answered my question before trailing off to find my cousin, "Well goodbye."

_...And the girls like him? He's quite rude...Wait a minute if he is the same guy that Saka-nii met. Is it possible that Kanzaki-san knows him? Although, why would a nice girl like her be friends with somebody like that? I doubt they even know each other except for the fact that she is going to be in the position of manager for the bicycle racing club._

"Can you believe it, Imaizumi Shunsuke was talking to that girl!"

_Aw great. That's it, I'm finding Naruko-san. Imazumi-san seems to attract unnatural causes for a girl._

Just in the nick of time, Naruko returned in time.

"Yo, Chiaki." Naruko called to me, "What are you doing all zoned out here?"

"I'm not 'zoned' out." I slightly pushed Naruko for teasing me, "Someone just mistaken me for my cousin."

"You have a cousin that goes to this school?" I nodded answering Naruko's question.

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to think that people are going to start seeing us as twins and not cousins."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p>Getting mistaken by my cousin. It's been awhile since someone mistaken me for Saka-nii. Haven't heard that line for about, how many years?<p>

"..." I tapped my pencil against the cooking club sign up sheet, contemplating about Saka-nii's recent run-in with people from athletic clubs.

"Maybe he'd be more talkative among people who're in athletic clubs..." I muttered quietly.

"What'cha doing, Chiaki-chan?" My new friend or rather my senpai that's in the cooking club as well asked. Her name is...Koizumi Maya. A second year student and member of the cooking club.

"Koizumi-senpai...it's nothing. I'm just worried about someone." I answered while filling out the necessary information needed on the sheet of paper.

"Talking about someone?" Koizumi-senpai's smile seemed really creepy now, "What did you fall in love with someone at our school?"

"Huh...?" I dropped my pencil the moment she mentioned that, "No!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! It's nothing like that senpai!" Flustered I decided to tell my reason, "It's my cousin that I'm worried about. He still hasn't made many friends since his first day of high school."

_Only because he thought he'd make friends through the anime and manga club. In the end the club was suspended, and now Saka-nii is trying to revive the club by earning more members._

"Eh? You have a cousin here?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Koizumi-senpai was convinced that Saka-nii needs to man up and try out an athletic club himself. I could only snort in return to such a statement.

_If he admits in being interested in an athletic club..._

I think to myself.

_Then maybe, just maybe he'd start opening up to more people._

"Hey! Chiaki!" Koizumi-senpai waved her hand across my face trying to get my attention, "Someone called Kanzaki Miki is asking or you."

Kanzaki-san?

Without any time to think, Kanzaki-san already high tailed it over to my desk.

"Chiaki-chan!"

_S-Since when did she start calling me 'Chiaki-chan'?!_

"Kanzaki-san, h-how did you find my class?" I felt my voice croak under her eyes. It's as if I've been nailed to the ground by mere peer pressure.

"Oh I just simply learned from your cousin, Onoda Sakamichi-kun, about your classroom along with the fact that you transferred over to West Kujukuri Middle School in your third year."

_...Is she a stalker?_

"Sorry, if I sounded weird, but I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the bicycle racing club as assistant manager."

"Assistant manager? But aren't you the manager for the bicycle racing club?" I pointed out to Kanzaki-san, "Then there's no need for an assistant. Plus I'm already signing up for the cooking club."

"Please, Chiaki-chan!" I froze in horror as Kanzaki continued giving me more and more details about her love for bikes, aside from that I still don't see about why she wants me to join.

"Then what's the reason about why you want me to join?"

Kanzaki thus proclaimed, "I have a good sense that your eyes are good in searching people's qualities in both physically and emotionally when it comes to riding a bike!"

I jerked the moment I heard Kanzaki say that line, "...where did you hear that? Not from Saka-nii, right?"

Kanzaki shakes her head, "This is something I noticed when you pointed out about your cousin's quirks the last time we talked."

"Kanzaki-san. Are you sure you want me to join?" I questioned the bicycle lover, "I don't really know much about bikes, but my ways of figuring out people is something that even you can do. Why would you need me?"

"That's because it's your talent." Kanzaki smiled warmly at me, "It's not anyone elses, but only yours."

"..." I quietly wondered about Kanzaki's offer, "I'll think about it. It's possible to do two clubs at the same time, right senpai?"

"Yeah, it's possible. Just don't fail your classes." Koizumi gave me the thumbs up.

"I'll answer you when I have recollected my thoughts, Kanzaki-san."

"You can call me, Miki. If you want. After all we're friends by now, right?"

"Right, Miki-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Four days later...<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know why.<p>

However my cousin just told me this while wearing a phys ed. jersey over the uniform.

"Imaizumi-kun wants to race against me today," Saka-nii started, "I'm hoping that if I win, then he'd join the anime club with us."

I stopped my roller blading abruptly. The name 'Imaizumi' and 'race' sounded in my head.

"...And you didn't tell me this until now." I frowned at my cousin, "Saka-nii..."

"Sorry, Chiaki. It just happened so fast when Imaizumi-kun challenged me four days ago. He was too persistent in wanting to race against me."

Saka-nii lowered his head down hoping,"Also. It'd be great if he become my friend."

Friend.

I smiled before giving Saka-nii a thumbs up, "Then do your best in earning a friend. I'll support you all the way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Onoda Chiaki<strong>

**Birthday: Oct. 14**

**Appearance: Shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Particular traits in which she and Sakamichi share as cousins.**

**Description: She didn't move in with her cousin until her last year of middle school. Before, Chiaki would always be concious of her cousin's inability to make friends with people of the same interest as him. However during her early years, Chiaki was already in contact with people who competed in bicycle racing tournaments. Although Chiaki would always be saddened when she hears about that part of her past, since she wanted to forget about it the moment she decided to help make friends for her cousin. In her mind setting: Family comes first before anything else!**

**Fun Fact: The reason about why Chiaki call's Sakamichi, Saka-nii, is because he's seven months older than her even if they're the same age. There's a childhood friend that's invovled in Chiaki's reason to not go back into the world of cycling, yet she doesn't wish to mention about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except for my ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know why.<p>

However my cousin just told me this while wearing a phys ed. jersey over the uniform.

"Imaizumi-kun wants to race against me today," Saka-nii started, "I'm hoping that if I win, then he'd join the anime club with us."

I stopped my roller blading abruptly. The name 'Imaizumi' and 'race' sounded in my head.

"...And you didn't tell me this until now." I frowned at my cousin, "Saka-nii..."

"Sorry, Chiaki. It just happened so fast when Imaizumi-kun challenged me four days ago. He was too persistent in wanting to race against me."

Saka-nii lowered his head down hoping,"Also. It'd be great if he become my friend."

Friend.

I smiled before giving Saka-nii a thumbs up, "Then do your best in earning a friend. I'll support you all the way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

* * *

><p>"So where's the start of the race taking place today?" I asked my cousin.<p>

"The shrine."

"Hm. I see." I nodded my head affirmatively, "Then, I'll wait for you at the school. I need to meet up with the members of the cooking club. Today we're making onigiri!"

"Onigiri, huh?" Saka-nii seemed to drool a bit, upon realization he wiped his mouth immediately, "Are you planning to make Onigiri Roulette again?"

I grinned,"Maaaybe?"

"I'll bring some for you and Imaizumi-san after your race. After all you two might be hungry after the race." I waved goodbye to my cousin as I roller bladed my way to school.

"..." While roller blading to the school, I can't help but frown.

_Racing._

_Bikes._

_Becoming first..._

"There are other things besides becoming first in races." I stopped for a moment to stare at the sky, "...However, you'd brush off my words when I tried to stop your rampage. Right?"

_...You wanted to become the best racer for her sake._

"Oh! I better stop spacing out, otherwise Takara-senpai will reprimand me for being late for another meeting!" I started dashing my way up the hill to the school.

"...Ah, just in time." Koizumi-senpai greeted me the moment I made it inside the class, "You seem out of breath, did you rush over here?"

"Senpai!" I clasped my senpai's shoulder's hard. She jumped by my sudden jerking.

"W-What's wrong?" Koizumi-senpai yelped.

"Can you lend me a hand in making today's onigiris?"

"That's all?!"

* * *

><p>Placing the last onigiri into the small bento, me and Koizumi-senpai did really great in making this small russian roulette version of onigiris.<p>

"There...it's all done!" I cheerfully declare.

"And took a lot of work in making those fillings." Koizumi-senpai added, "So why are you in such a rush to make these?"

"My cousin is in a race against someone by bikes." I commented, "So I thought that if we finish making the onigiris, then I'd give them. I don't really care if my cousin or the other person wins. As long as they have fun, then that's all that matters."

"You have a one-track mind you know that."

I puffed my cheeks up at her as I get ready to leave with the bento-filled onigiris, "Hmph! At least I make set goals for myself!"

By the time I reached outside I could see my cousin and Imaizumi already at the rear entrance. Including a group of first year girls getting dropped off by a van? And two of them are Tachibana-san and Miki-san?!

Calling out to my cousin, "Saka-nii!"

I roller bladed over to him, although the expression on his face seemed rigid. I patted his back, "There. There. It's okay. For later we can eat the onigiri roulette."

"Yes." Saka-nii responded to me.

While I was focused in comforting my cousin, I could hear Miki-san and Tachibana-san talking to Imaizumi along with the rest of the girls.

Something from their group literally interested me.

"Eh? Imaizumi-kun, did you really mistaken Chiaki-chan for another Onoda-kun?!" Miki questioned the cyclist.

"...it's not my fault I didn't noticed the difference between the two." Imaizumi returned to Miki while glancing over to another direction. For a moment, I thought I saw his eyes trail over to me for a second.

"That must have been harsh of you, Imaizumi," An unfamiliar young man standing beside Miki and Tachibana commented, "Mistaking a girl for her boy cousin, is probably the worst thing to say for someone like her."

Miki, Tachibana, and the young man walked over to me and Saka-nii.

"So I heard you're the cousin of the person using a 'mommy bike'. Onoda Chiaki?" The young man began introducing himself as I leave my cousin's side while he decided to rest for a bit as I talked to the young man, "I'm Miki's older brother, Kanzaki Tooji. Thank you for becoming friends with my little sister."

"...! You're Miki-san's older brother?"

"Yes, but what truly amazed me was how your cousin was able to catch up with Imaizumi of all people." Tooji-san praised my cousin.

_Catch up? I don't believe it...Saka-nii was able to go neck-on-neck to someone joining an athletic club?!_

...but. The rear entrance rides up the hill of where the school is built.

_Saka-nii's hidden talent...the one thing that makes him fast especially when riding against people he consider as his friends._

_Climbing._

Hidden from everyone's view, I clenched my hands into fists.

I tried to run away from my talent in seeing people's true nature in bike riding ever since that day.

I can't believe it returned to me so naturally today.

* * *

><p><strong>Weekend<strong>

* * *

><p>A ring came unto my cellphone, while I was studying.<p>

"Miki-san?" It seems that Miki-san is inviting me over to see her family's bicycle shop, "Well, Saka-nii already left for Akiba again. I don't really have anything to do."

I rethink about what happened two days ago.

...

...

...

...

...I think I already decided. I'll give Miki-san my answer to her previous request.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

* * *

><p>A ring came unto my cellphone, while I was studying.<p>

"Miki-san?" It seems that Miki-san is inviting me over to see her family's bicycle shop, "Well, Saka-nii already left for Akiba again. I don't really have anything to do."

I rethink about what happened two days ago.

...

...

...

...

...I think I already decided. I'll give Miki-san my answer to her previous request.

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

* * *

><p>Roller blading my way down to Miki-san's family shop. I pondered about my time before I moved over to Saka-nii's family.<p>

During that time, I wanted to stop getting involved in the world of cyclists.

Before, I always thought cycling was fun.

All that hard work you put into getting to the place you desired, made each ride a treasuring memory. Even if I can't ride a bicycle, the expression each rider makes at the end of the ride showed how much effort the cyclist put into getting to their destination.

However.

"Everything fell, since that day. The week before I moved." I muttered quietly.

A familiar voice called out to me snapping me out of my own thoughts.

"Chiaki-chan! Look out!"

_Huh? Miki-san?_

I was about to turn toward the direction of her voice, but instead.

"Oh shoot!"

Yet again, I crashed into someone without looking. Landing me inside the Kanzaki household waiting for Miki to finish making two bags of ice packs.

"Idiot! You really need to watch where you're going!" Imaizumi scolded me while applying an ice pack Miki-san lended. She hands me a similar bag of ice to place on my forehead.

I winced upon contact of the cold ice.

_Ack! It stings._

"Sorry..." _Since when did I get this clumsy?_

Miki-san giggled. I raised a brow asking, "What's so funny?"

The bicycle lover pointed out, "Right now, you kind of sounded like Onoda-kun, Chiaki-chan."

...my mouth twitched a bit. I guess some people were right about me and Saka-nii having some similarities.

"Anyway, I need to help my onii-chan with some repairs." Miki whispers something to Imaizumi before she left, in return he muttered, "I know."

I could only question their suspiciousness. I still find it surprising when Miki-san mentioned that they were childhood friends.

By the time Miki-san left us alone, the silence between me and Imaizumi-san became unsettling.

In fact, the way he's glaring at me makes me want to run over to Miki-san and her brother immediately now. I could feel my sweat drop...wait maybe that's the ice pack melting. I decided to place the ice pack back in Miki's freezer, until Imaizumi's voice stops me from moving from my seat.

"You."

"!" I jolted, "What's wrong, Imaizumi-san?"

"..." Imaizumi stared at the ground a few minutes before returning his gaze over to me, "I'm sorry. For confusing you with your cousin."

_The rude and most popular first year guy at school, Imaizumi Shunsuke, is apologizing to me?!_

"It was rude of me to mistaken you for a boy especially." He places a hand over his neck exasperating quietly thinking that I didn't hear him, "...I'm not really good with apologies, Kanzaki."

Miki-san must have told him to do this, and from the looks of it. Imaizumi-san, wanted to apologize to me, but has a hard time talking to others unless they're a challenger for cycling or Kanzaki-san I guess.

I smiled softly, "I forgive you, but...just promise me that you won't confuse me with Saka-nii again."

He nodded firmly, "Yeah. I'll make sure of that."

By that time, Miki-san returned while Imaizumi decided to continue his cycling training.

"So, you came to your decision?" Miki-san asked me as we sipped some water.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...At School<strong>

* * *

><p>"...what am I going to do with all these melonpan?" I pondered.<p>

The bread dough that Koizumi-senpai made as well as the cookie dough I made became melonpan thanks to Takara-senpai's advice.

As president of the cooking club, Takara Shiki-senpai, is the hardworking yet strict on attendance type of person. It's too bad that she's a third year, it would've been nice if Takara-senpai was a second year.

"Oh wait. Naruko-san invited me for lunch today...maybe he'd like some!" I dashed down the hallways searching for the red-headed teen while carrying a plastic bag of five melonpans.

By the time I reached the inner courtyard of the school, I find Naruko-san sitting with someone.

"Naruko-san!" I dashed over, however a surprise arrived the moment I stopped in front of Naruko.

"Saka-nii?!"

"C-Chiaki!"

"Huh? You two kno-...holy crap! Chiaki and Onoda look-alike!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

* * *

><p>"...what am I going to do with all these melonpan?" I pondered.<p>

The bread dough that Koizumi-senpai made as well as the cookie dough I made became melonpan thanks to Takara-senpai's advice.

As president of the cooking club, Takara Shiki-senpai, is the hardworking yet strict on attendance type of person. It's too bad that she's a third year, it would've been nice if Takara-senpai was a second year.

"Oh wait. Naruko-san invited me for lunch today...maybe he'd like some!" I dashed down the hallways searching for the red-headed teen while carrying a plastic bag of five melonpans.

By the time I reached the inner courtyard of the school, I find Naruko-san sitting with someone.

"Naruko-san!" I dashed over, however a surprise arrived the moment I stopped in front of Naruko.

"Saka-nii?!"

"C-Chiaki!"

"Huh? You two kno-...holy crap! Chiaki and Onoda look-alike!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

* * *

><p>Today, I found out that Saka-nii met Naruko-san during his recent Akiba trip.<p>

Even before I had the chance to introduce Saka-nii to Naruko-san.

"So you and Chiaki are cousins..." Naruko scratched his head turning to my direction then toward's Saka-nii's a few short intervals.

Saka-nii and I could only wonder what Naruko is doing while staring at our faces.

He places a fist against his open palm, "I see. It's no wonder, Chiaki. You guys do look-alike."

Both me and Saka-nii look at each other for a moment before returning our gaze back to Naruko.

"We always get that a lot." Saka-nii explained his head staring down to the ground having a nostalgic face.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird that more people are noticing the way we look more often compared to before."

"But isn't that great?" Naruko spoke in delight, "It's like you two can switch lives once in a while if you two decide to disguise as the other!"

"...No, I don't think it would work out so well." I commented to Naruko-san's suggestion, "That would lead us into trouble if we were to do something like that. Plus Saka-nii and I are completely different people."

"True. Even if we look similar, and are able to play the other's part. It wouldn't be genuine," Saka-nii's words seemed really deep at that point. Creating a short silence, until Naruko-san changed the subject.

"Since, Chiaki is here. Would you meet up with me and Onoda to the rear entrance?" Naruko asked me, "There's something I needed to show Onoda. You can come too."

I smiled, "Well I am free today, since I'm finished with my club activities today."

"Yosh! It's been decided! Then let's meet after school at the rear entrance!" Naruko-san declared out loud alarming many of the students around us.

* * *

><p>After school, I cam a bit late since the lecture for the last class took too long.<p>

"Where's Naruko-san?" I scoured the empty area to find the red-headed teen. Only to find him hiding in the greenery of the school.

"Naruko-san!" I called to the red-head who immediately jolted upon my sudden appearance. He quickly covered my mouth by using his hand, dragging me over behind a tree.

"MMF!"

_What are you doing, Naruko-san?!_

"Sh! Chiaki!" Naruko reminded me, "We can't let your cousin see us now. I need him to see the Bicycle Racing Club."

I struggled under Naruko's hold over me. My face started heating up. Naruko was holding me close to him to keep ourselves from being seen in Saka-nii's plain view.

_H-He's holding me too close!_

However...even if we're hidden behind a tree along with the greenery.

_The sound...!_

A particular sound, I have nearly forgotten.

The sound of road racers passing by the trees.

Although the sound of the bikes converged as they passed by, you could tell how determined the bicycle racing club is through the speed of their bikes.

Once the horde of bikes left, Naruko removes his hand from my mouth. Upon instinct, I slapped him across his face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Naruko complained quietly.

I pointed at him. My face mad with anger.

"Do you even realize where you were touching me?!"

Silence.

More silence.

Yet again more silence.

Until Naruko's face burned red, realizing on what he'd done.

"...oh...S-Sorry, Chiaki! You know I never intended for...!" Naruko panicked.

"No!" I raised my hand at him not wanting to hear any excuses, "Quote. I am holding you for this. Mark my words!"

Stepping out of the tree, I walk over my cousin. Flushed over what I just recently experienced.

"Saka-nii."

"Onoda." I could hear Naruko trailing behind me then over to Saka-nii while rubbing the area I hit, "How was it? That was the bicycle racing club."

"Did it inspire you?"

Naruko-san explained the difference about cycling and other sports. The only focus in cycling is to...

"To be able to have stamina to keep pedalling. It's something you can do."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm still mad at Naruko-san for doing that.<p>

"Ugh..." I sighed to myself while making my way down to Miki-san's classroom. She happened to be standing by the door waiting for me, "Chiaki-chan!"

"So, are you ready?" Miki-san asked, "Everyone in the bicycle racing club are amazing, Chiaki-chan! I'll introduce you to everyone once the three other members enter."

_Three? Oh! Did Saka-nii decided to enter the Bicycle racing club...?_

...

I smirked.

_This will be interesting. I can't wait to see the looks on Naruko-san and Saka-nii's faces._

"...?" Miki-san gave a questioning look upon my response to three members joining the club.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my ocs.**

**PS: The story will be following partial anime and partial of the manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm still mad at Naruko-san for doing that.<p>

"Ugh..." I sighed to myself while making my way down to Miki-san's classroom. She happened to be standing by the door waiting for me, "Chiaki-chan!"

"So, are you ready?" Miki-san asked, "Everyone in the bicycle racing club are amazing, Chiaki-chan! I'll introduce you to everyone once the three other members enter."

_Three? Oh! Did Saka-nii decided to enter the Bicycle racing club...?_

...

I smirked.

_This will be interesting. I can't wait to see the looks on Naruko-san and Saka-nii's faces._

"...?" Miki-san gave a questioning look upon my response to three members joining the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

* * *

><p>After learning about Saka-nii's decision to enter the Bicycle Racing Club.<p>

The decision I made that day with Kanzaki resurfaced again.

_"So, you came to your decision?" Miki-san asked me as we sipped some water._

_"Yes." Determined I responded, "I'll join the Bicycle Racing Club."_

_Miki-san was about to jump in glee, only I stopped her by my next words._

_"On one condition. If my cousin joins the Bicycle Racing Club, you must not tell him anything of what I'm going to tell you now."_

I told of Miki-san a little, but not too much of how I used to be involved with someone who used to take part in cycling races. Showing her that even if I couldn't ride a bike myself, I loved watching cyclists ride their bikes down the finish line in such admirable styles. However the friend I'd always watched in each race started changing. It scared me, to the point where my friend stopped becoming friends with me when I mentioned about moving. Or so I thought. My friend never responded back to my cellphone messages after I moved into Chiba from Kyoto. Miki-san only heard about the story of what happened to me, I didn't mention my friend's name. It only pained me the more I think about that person.

_"Chiaki-chan...I'm sorry. You've been through a lot," Miki-san apologized, "And now I'm dragging you back in."_

_I shook my head, "No. It's not your fault."_

_"It's thanks to you and Imaizumi-san for meeting Saka-nii." I quietly at the ice cubes floating in my glass of water, "I'm truly grateful of you two giving Saka-nii something. Something where he's able to do in an athletics. It gives me a peace of mind knowing that he'll be fine."_

Finishing what I last remembered of that decision.

Miki-san proceeded to introduce me to the members of Bicycle Racing Club along with what kind of cyclists were the third years.

The Captain. Kinjou Shingo. A third year. All-rounder.

"I heard about you from Shiki." He responded to me. My mouth dropped, "T-Takara-senpai?! You know my senpai?!"

"We've been in the same class since Middle School. She mentioned to me about a first year who is always rushing to get to school early for club activities on her roller blades."

I stared down at my feet in embarrassment.

Tadokoro Jin. A third year. Sprinter.

"Aren't you related to that glasses kid that raced Imaizumi?"

"Yes, I'm his cousin." I feel kind of reluctant on telling him that.

He laughed, "I still don't understand how you're related to that wimpy kid!"

...In all honesty, I wondered what would happen if I wasn't related to my cousin.

Makishima Yuusuke. A third year. Climber.

"Eh? You're a climber, Makishima-senpai?" I noted, "That's amazing!"

"Wait till you see what we're doing today. Maybe that'll be even more amazing to you."

? I couldn't help, but wonder what Makishima-senpai meant.

Teshima Junta, Aoyagi Hajime, and Koga Kimitaka. All three are second years in the bicycle racing club. Although I find it strange how Aoyagi-senpai doesn't respond much compared to the other two members of the second years.

Finally Sakurai Tsuyoshi, Kawada Takuya, and...

"Nice to see you again, Imaizumi-san."

He gave a small nod toward my way. It looks like Miki-san told him about me joining as Assistant Manager.

Kinjou-senpai thus proceeded to start the roll call on the incoming first-years entering the bicycle racing club.

"Kawada. Sakurai. Imaizumi..." All three first years present responded to Kinjou's roll call,"We got only three members this year?"

"We've got a few last-minute applications, Kinjou-san. They were sent during lunch break." Koga replied, "Three of them in fact."

At that moment, a familiar red-headed teen slammed the door of the club room open. Behind was undeniably my cousin, and another first year that seemed a bit too obnoxious in my view-point? I could be wrong, but something tells me I hit the mark on the other person's personality.

"Ossu! I'm Shoukichi Naruko from Kansai Sakaihama Middle School! I love being in the center of attention! Nice to meet you!"

"Waa!" cried the guy next to my cousin.

"I-I'm from class 1-4...!" Saka-nii raise your voice a little more...!

"Huh? Chiaki, you're here too?" Naruko noticed me next to Miki-san.

"I'm assistant manager starting today onwards." I explained to Naruko-san, I gazed over to Saka-nii and Naruko-san's direction smiling.

"Do your best you two. I expect a lot from the both of you."

"We have more now..." Tadoroko-senpai grinned.

Kinjou pondered while staring at the incoming new members, "Six members, huh?"

"I've heard about Naruko from one of our graduates who went to a university in Kansai." Kinjou commented.

"I'm honored!" Naruko responded in glee. Soon Imaizumi and Naruko had...I guess you can call that an intense stare down between each other. The atmosphere around them seemed really competitive as they talk between each other. Although, Imaizumi-san seemed really surprised upon my cousins decision in entering the Bicycle Racing Club.

Saka-nii and the other three talk among themselves about being beginners. I learned of the other guy's name. Sugimoto Terufumi...and yeah. The sense of an obnoxious personality came from him, yet I can get the feeling that he's willing to help anyone even if he isn't as good in ability as Imaizumi or Naruko.

Though what Kinjou-senpai announced surprised me, including others.

"It's the annual freshmen welcome race."

Miki-san proceeded to go into a bit more depth in my case, "It's a race they do every year for the incoming first years that joined the bicycle racing club. Quite a common tradition for the team, right?"

"An interesting tradition at that." I wonder if Saka-nii will be alright racing on the first day he joins. However, something tells me.

I think that he'll be alright. Even if he hasn't been properly trained as Naruko-san and Imaizumi-san...Saka-nii does have the capabilities in which I haven't seen yet. I mean I still didn't know what happened during the times when he rode with Naruko-san or raced against Imaizumi-san.

_Saka-nii._

I watched as my cousin get on a bicycle roller even if Koga-senpai and Miki-san tried to prevent him from using it.

All in all, the smile on his face as excitement spreaded through his body while riding on the bicycle roller. It reminded me of that person's smile.

"Woah! He tried it on his first try?!" I giggled at senpai's reaction. I chatted next to Miki-san, "You know. When he tried to ride to Akiba with me sitting on his bike, I ended up falling too a few times on the way."

"Eh? R-Really? During that 90km trip to and back?!" She responded in surprise.

I nodded as I reminisce about the past, "It's funny. He'd always fall for doing reckless biking maneuvers on the way to Akiba or when a car was behind us, yet not get into an accident."

Ah...the many times we'd both get hurt at the same time.

...but.

I stared at the same old bike Saka-nii always used for school.

_Saka-nii is still using his utility bike._

_Compared to the other incoming members, Saka-nii is in a disadvantage._

* * *

><p>Once the race was in motion, I saw Miki-san rush over to the incoming van. She ushered me to see what was in the back of the trunk.<p>

My eyes widened.

"Miki-san...is this?" I glanced at the bike I sat beside when I took a seat in the back row.

"Yes. It's a little late, but Onoda-kun should be able to get back into the race with this."

A road racer.

I stared at the window, pleading.

_I hope we make it in time to deliver this to Saka-nii._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

* * *

><p>Once the race was in motion, I saw Miki-san rush over to the incoming van. She ushered me to see what was in the back of the trunk.<p>

My eyes widened.

"Miki-san...is this?" I glanced at the bike I sat beside when I took a seat in the back row.

"Yes. It's a little late, but Onoda-kun should be able to get back into the race with this."

A road racer.

I stared at the window, pleading.

_I hope we make it in time to deliver this to Saka-nii._

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't look out the window, by the time Miki-san notified about my cousin being dead last. I heard a small crash from outside, causing me to cringe. The van halted to a stop as Kinjou-senpai exited the van. Once Miki-san opened the trunk of the van revealing me and the road racer, I could see Saka-nii's desperate face change into an expression of shock.<p>

"Onoda-kun, here's your road racer."

I watched as my cousin gazed upon the road racer before him. I wondered if he did listened to Kinjou-senpai's words, however the expression on his face flared signs of determination the moment Saka-nii tightly clenched his hands.

I don't absolutely know, but I can tell.

Hoping on the bike, Saka-nii hid his face from everyone's view by burying his head in between the handle bars of the road racer.

Muttering, "I'll pedal...and pedal..."

Miki-san jumped slightly in seeing how fast my cousin strapped on the protective gears she handed to him.

Walking over to my cousin. I stopped in front of him. His face was completely directed to the road racer's handle bars.

He might be weak. He might be straight forward. He might be different from normal expectations of perfect cyclists. He might be a clutz. He may be forgetful.

_All in all, Saka-nii is...someone I believe is capable of making the unbelievable become reality._

_Show everyone._

_The Bicycle Racing Club members._

_Naruko-san._

_Miki-san._

_Imaizumi-san._

_Show me._

_How unbelievable you are._

"...You can do it." I spoke to cousin, "You'll be able to reach them. No. The feelings spoken through this road racer will gradually link you to the others."

"I will." I heard him respond. He didn't move, however the firm sound of his voice seemed new to me. I grinned, "Then pedal. Pedal to the point where you can see them."

Walking back over to Miki-san. Kinjou-senpai announced, "Five minutes is up."

"I want to ride with them!"

_Good luck, Saka-nii._

_I have faith that your message will reach them._

_To Naruko-san and Imaizumi-san._

Wind breezed passed by me as my cousin's pedalling sped faster than I have ever seen before.

A smile graced across his face the few seconds he passed by me and Miki-san. A smile in which reminded me of a friend of mine, who would probably never choose to show such a side.

I decided to hop back into the van's back seat again.

Resting my eyes, I listened to Tadoroko-senpai, Makishima-senpai, and Miki-san's exclamations about how fast Saka-nii was going. However I ended up falling asleep. Drifting into a dream.

A dream of a peaceful past.

* * *

><p><em>"Heh? So this your friend?" A sickly woman with short coffee-colored hair ushered me to come closer. I jolted from my hiding spot. I was hiding behind the edge of the hospital room door.<em>

_My friend's eyes bored into me, telling me to introduce myself._

_As I crept over to my friend's side, I timidly introduced myself, "I-I'm Onoda Chiaki. I'm in the same class as him ma'am."_

_The woman gave me a smile as well as my friend._

_"It's nice to me you, Chiaki-chan." She turned her head over to my friend, "You made a good friend, Akira."_

_Standing tall, yet lanky. I could see Akira direct his eyes away from his mother's face and mine._

_A faint blush dusted upon his cheeks._

_"O-Of course I did." He muttered, "Chi...isn't a bad friend."_

_"And a cute girl too." This time it was my turn to blush. I couldn't help, but feel embarrassed by Akira's mom._

_I responded to her, "You're too kind Midosuji-okaasan..."_

_Akira's mom placed her hand on both me and Akira. Ruffling our hairs to the point where they fluffed._

_"Hehe." She giggled as I felt a warm feeling wash over me from the sound of Akira's mom's voice._

* * *

><p>I awoken thanks to the sound of Miki-san's older brother's voice.<p>

Proclaiming, "It's the birth of the strongest beginner!"

"Now I know why Miki couldn't stop talking about him at home!" Tooji-san affirmed.

"Oh...really?" I spoke wearing a huge smile across my face causing Miki-san to sweat nervously, "I didn't know you had a crush on my cousin, Miki-san?"

"Wait! It's not like that Chiaki-chan! D-Don't tell Onoda-kun anything about this!"

"Her eyes were sparkling..." Tooji-san added.

Miki-san fumed, "Stop it Onii-chan! You're giving everyone the wrong idea!"

"Maybe I should tell Saka-nii!" I laughed when Miki-san pouted at me upon the fact that she couldn't reach over to pinch me in the arm.

Soon another addition to the van was added on, apparently it was the coach of the Bicycle Racing Club. Making Makishima-senpai move to the back seat with me.

Wow. The coach was totally a foreigner, however he spoke complete fluent Japanese. Although through out the ride, while watching my cousin go neck to neck with Naruko-san and Imaizumi-san...I find it funny on how the senpai's started to bang their heads against the roof of the van. I guess this is what happens when your talent is found out.

Saka-nii's specialized talent.

Climbing.

Always climbing.

As well as the secret of being able to focus on Saka-nii isn't charisma.

It's just as the coach said.

It's having fun when it comes to biking.

Something in which all cyclists started out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

* * *

><p>Although throughout the ride, while watching my cousin go neck to neck with Naruko-san and Imaizumi-san...I find it funny on how the senpai's started to bang their heads against the roof of the van. I guess this is what happens when your talent is found out.<p>

Saka-nii's specialized talent.

Climbing.

Always climbing.

As well as the secret of being able to focus on Saka-nii isn't charisma.

It's just as the coach said.

It's having fun when it comes to biking.

Something in which all cyclists started out.

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

* * *

><p>The three cyclists were at a good distance between each other. Except Naruko-san started falling behind, after talking to Saka-nii. Through my side of the back window, I watched as Naruko grin while still pedalling. At that moment, I believed Naruko-san had given something. A hidden trick in which might come in handy later on during the race.<p>

"It's still impossible for him." Kinjou-senpai detailed, "It's a pity, but we won't see that happen today. As a climber, Onoda still lacks skill!"

"Hahaha!" The coach laughed causing Tooji-san and Kinjou-senpai to stare at the coach in surprise.

"It's too early to tell!" The coach declared. I gotta admit. Their coach seems to have noticed something as well. The coach spied his eyes over to me, "Right, Chiaki-san? Even you know this."

Everyone turned to me, as I responded, "Saka-nii...and others as well. Are surprisingly fast learners when they put their mind into it. Especially when it comes to keeping promises."

_Even Akira._

My mouth formed a thin line. I can't believe it.

I'm comparing him to my cousin.

They're so much alike.

However...Saka-nii has something Akira doesn't have.

Something in which I haven't seen from any of the cyclists I've seen.

Even the members of Souhoku as well as Naruko-san and Imaizumi-san.

Saka-nii, you always smile.

Smiling when you enjoy something you can experience on your own.

"..." A small smile made way to my face as I watched Saka-nii. To me, your smile is what diminished the sorrow left from that incident. Making it easier to move on for myself. Now, I think it's time you show others.

Show them.

That big smile of yours.

"...I believe Saka-nii learned something from Naruko-san in that short time, coach." The coach grinned,"Maybe you should aid me, Chiaki-san."

I scratched the back of my hair, "I'll give it some thought..."

"It can't be!" Makishima and Tadoroko-senpai yelled. Miki-san jumped a bit from her seat as they watched Saka-nii begin dancing on his road racer.

"ONODA STOOD UP TOO!"

"H-He's dancing!" Kinjou-senpai sputtered out.

I sweat dropped the same time I dropped my hand, "You guys...you didn't realize what happened a few minutes ago when Naruko-san was talking to Saka-nii?"

Returning my focus back to the two racers ahead of the car, I watched as everyone in the car cheered for Saka-nii. Saka-nii, you've gained so many people to see you. You're not just some random weak person.

You've proven them.

You proven them how strong you are in something you can do on your own.

I'm proud of you.

"HIME!"

...

...

...

Although, your obsession with Love Hime is going to start merging into your cycling now.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Coach, did you ask for me?" The coach asked me to meet up with him during lunch break.<p>

I had absolutely no clue on what he wanted to ask of me.

"Ah, yes. There was something I wanted to discuss with you in particular."

My eyes narrowed. I noticed that some of the major members weren't here in the club room.

"...Why didn't you take my request of becoming assistant coach along with me yesterday? I mean not to be rude of course, but I do want to understand the reason, Chiaki-san."

"I'm sorry." I apologized , "But..."

Hesitation caused me to resist speaking more, however it didn't stop me from continuing my talk with the coach.

"If anyone...or rather the people I know knew of what I used to do. It's better if nobody from the rest of the team knows of this. Miki-san learned of it, although not completely."

"Would you like to discuss this with me?" The coach replied in a comforting tone as I nodded my head starting my conversation.

"I...I used to train someone involved in cycling."

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I frowned. Koizumi-senpai tried to get my attention today again.<p>

"What is it, Koizumi-senpai?"

Soon Koizumi-senpai's voice went into a hush tone,"Takara-san is asking for you."

I gulped. My eyes trailed over to the student holding a clipboard. Her long black hair tied up into a neat bun, wearing the same required uniform minus the blazer, and a cream-colored apron given by the school for the cooking club. I jolted in fear once she made her way over to me, her striking dark brown eyes seemed like daggers covered in dry blood waiting to pierce me.

"Onoda Chiaki."

"Y-Yes, Takara-senpai!" Shoot. She spoke my full name. That's not good. Not good at all. Takara-senpai only speaks of our full names when something has happened or we did a horrible mistake in cooking.

"I heard from Shingo that in two months there will be an overnight stay for training. He requested from me to allow you to go along with them."

Eh?! Kinjou-senpai. Takara-senpai. They're speaking about each other in first name bases?! N-Now that I think about it, Kinjou-senpai did say that they went to the same middle school together...

"Ahem."

!...Her intimidation is intense!

"In any case. I've permitted you in doing your duties as assistant manager of the Bicycle Racing Club. However...I won't tolerate any tardiness from you. Understand?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, I passed by Makishima-senpai. He was busy texting on his cellphone, so I didn't bother him. However when I entered the club room, Naruko-san and Saka-nii were frozen stiff.<p>

"You guys okay?"

"We're okay..." They responded back to me.

Though the fear-stricken faces on them completely said something else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Koizumi Maya<strong>

* * *

><p>Being the upperclassmen of cooking club tires you once in a while.<p>

I sighed, "Especially when Shiki-san annoys you about being late to club activities. Sheesh."

Even when new members arrived, shes still as ruthless as ever. I can totally sympathize with them.

"But..." My mind thought back over to that first year that recently joined us. Onoda Chiaki. Initially she seemed interested in joining the cooking club since day one when I met her along Shiki-san.

However when the other girl...erm...what was her name...?

Oh yeah! Kanzaki Miki!

Mentioned about asking her to join the bicycle racing club. Now that I think about, those two guys in my math class are from the bicycle racing club.

That quiet guy and the curly or perm or...whatever! At least I know who they are!

Aoyagi Hajime and Teshima Junta.

Sometimes I wonder if those two swing that way or they're just friends.

...

...

...

It's probably stupid of me to think of the first option from the beginning.

I'm going to pretend I never even thought of that.

"Hey." Blinking my eyes, I looked up to find Teshima Junta himself standing in front of me. Wow. He really does have curly hair.

"You dropped this." He lifted up a familiar sheet of...OH MY MOTHER OF-!

I snatched the paper away from his hold, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much! Shiki-san would've killed me if I lost that."

Can't believe I actually lost this, the recipe for tomorrow's club activities planned out in this.

"Teshima-san, you're a saint."

The guy scratched the back of his head, "Actually, Hajime was the one to find it earlier. You were dashing off to get to Literature."

_"Ahhhh! Thanks a lot Shiki-san! I'm late for Literature again, Ito-sensei is going to make stand outside the halls again!"_

_In her rushed way, the caramel colored short-haired girl dashed past the duo returning from their last class. Out of the corner of Aoyagi's eyes he found a fallen paper left by the rushed girl._

_"...?" Picking up the paper, Aoyagi handed it over to Teshima._

_"? This is...the cooking club's." Teshima searched for the name written on the sheet. Lo and behold, their classmate's name written at the top._

_Koizumi Maya._

_"I think that girl has the same math class as us," Teshima figured, "It's almost time for class."_

_Aoyagi nodded heading off with Teshima to the next class._

"Aoyagi-san did?" Luckily behind Teshima stood Aoyagi too. How did I not notice him standing there until now?

"Thank you, Aoyagi-san! I owe you!" I thanked the silent guy of our class who nodded silently back to me. The two continued over to their seats, while I resumed to think about their club.

...Hm.

I guess the bicycle racing club does have nice people in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Takara Shiki<strong>

* * *

><p>Brushing my bangs behind my ear, I noticed the sounds of footsteps closing by me.<p>

"Shingo." I acknowledge the being standing in front of me.

"Shiki."

The murmurs of the other third year girls spoke. Shingo may not be listening to them, but I can tell by the sound in their voice of how they feel about me and Shingo.

"...Not fair." One girl would pout,"It's always Takara Shiki who'd earn Kinjou-san's attention and nobody else."

...

"Why would he even care for such a strict girl?" Another girl flipped her hair to the side while continuing her discussion, "I heard that she's always strict when it comes to attendence to the cooking club."

...

"Really?! Is she that serious! Cooking is just cooking nothing more nothing less."

...

To me. Cooking is something more than just cooking.

To have a passion.

A clear image of wanting to send a message to someone.

You can't speak it.

However you can speak it through the delicious food you did to make.

I can't stand it when people who can't understand its meaning act such a way. I should be glad those girls aren't members of my club.

Quietly I tighten my hands into a fist from underneath my desk. Luckily Shingo didn't see, although I noticed the glint in his eyes.

I mustered a small smile to the person in front of me, "I see that you've met her."

"Yeah. She's quite an interesting person. Including the new members we've recruited in our Bicycle Racing Club."

Perked in interest I asked, "Why so?"

"..." He didn't say anything except gave me one of his rare smiles. I haven't seen him smile like that in a while.

"I see." I closed my eyes, "You're choosing members for the Inter-high around this time, right?"

Nodding in return, he took a seat from the desk in front of me to continue talking.

This nostalgia. This quiet small talk we make reminds me of how we met.

Shingo running over my first home-made lunch by his bike.

_"...my lunch." I deadpanned. After all that hard work at home in getting the recipe right._

_"I'm sorry!" I jerked my head to see a boy my age bowing in front of me, "I didn't see your lunch in front me while I was practicing my cycling."_

The apologetic Shingo. Has now become the captain of his team.

I do hope he doesn't stress himself out like last year.

The fact of Shingo getting injured during the earlier Inter-High.

"...? Shiki?"

Sighing in return I spoke, "Just don't hurt yourself out there."

Shingo smiled, "I won't."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my ocs.**

* * *

><p>Recently...I noticed how determined those three are about cycling. Imaizumi, Naruko, and Saka-nii.<p>

Just now, class started. Naruko-san wasn't in his usual seat for class today, until Naruko dashed in for a short moment yelling, "Sorry, sensei! I've got to take a huge crap, so I'll be stuck in the toilet for a while!"

Saeko-sensei had a bewildered face plastered on her when she heard Naruko-san say that.

I couldn't believe he'd leave that fast to go to the toilet.

After thinking carefully about the situation, I remembered on how Kinjou-senpai told me about the Inter-High qualifiers today...ah.

I deadpanned. It's truly clear on where those three are going, they do realize they shouldn't skip class for that.

I muttered quietly, "I'm going to get them later when they enter the club room..."

* * *

><p><strong>Koizumi Maya<strong>

* * *

><p>It might be just my imagination. However Teshima-san and Aoyagi-san seem a little more determined than how they normally are.<p>

For example, Teshima-san seemed a little impatient during the lecture today. I could hear the sound of his heel tap waiting for class to end.

Or sometimes I'd spy Aoyagi-san trying to get some sleep during home room after being present for attendance.

Is something happening soon for the Bicycle Racing Club? Although it'd be awkward if I'd ask Teashima-san and Aoyagi-san directly, I'm not even a part of their club.

Even though I'm not. Chiaki-chan is!

After the recent cooking club meeting, I take the chance to talk to Chiaki.

"Hey, Chiaki-chan!" I greeted the first year who returned with a smile.

"Koizumi-senpai, what's up?"

Grinning I responded, "The ceiling."

"Senpai, be serious."

"Okay okay." Clearing my throat out I asked Chiaki, "Is there any upcoming event happening with the bicycle racing club?"

Chiaki furrowed her eyebrows questioning me, "Why do you want to know senpai?"

"Well Teshima-san and Aoyagi-san seemed a little different today, I wanted to know if you knew what's wrong with them."

My underclassmen smirked. A look in which appeared as if she'd found black mail material.

"Senpai...maybe you're the one-"

I glared at her. No way is she going to get back at me just because I made fun of her for the same reason.

"Fine. Fine." Chiaki seemed pleased by my reaction, "It's because the bicycle racing club will be training in Kanagawa for the upcoming Inter-High. It's also the time when the Souhoku team is decided after the training's completion."

"It's possible that Teshima-senpai and Aoyagi-senpai are trying to get into the team for the Inter-High."

Oh. Now that makes sense.

Nodding my head in understanding, "Thanks for the information Chiaki-chan."

Walking straight home, two blurs whizzed passed me. Blinking in surprised, my vision was at least able to tell who past by me.

Smiling, I started running calling out to the two waving, "Good luck, Teshima-san! Aoyagi-san!"

Of course the two cyclists weren't able to turn their heads, but they both grinned at each other. Receiving my words.

* * *

><p><strong>Start of Summer Camp<strong>

* * *

><p>It's too bad that Miki-san can't come to summer camp. Although...<p>

Sighing to myself while staring outside the window, "Why is Saka-nii so weak when it comes to driving up the mountain in a bus...?"

Stepping out of the bus, I tell Kinjou-senpai and Naruko-san, "I'll watch over him for now."

"Yeah, we'll see you two soon, Chiaki." Naruko waved goodbye to the two of us. Saka-nii seemed really sick at the moment, so he tried to see if he had any money at the moment.

"...!" Only to find out he didn't have his wallet now. "No choice..." I was going to pull out my coin purse from my pockets, until the sound of bicycle tires stopped.

_That can't be right...? Kinjou-senpai and the others left to Kanagawa ahead of us._

Turning my head to Saka-nii, I spotted a dark blue haired boy handing my cousin a water bottle.

"You're alright with pocari?"

Saka-nii took no hesitation in taking the mysterious boy's water bottle.

"I never expected to see someone collapse on the road!" The boy started asking questions from Saka-nii, however Saka-nii wasn't able to completely answer all the boy's questions. Saka-nii, please stay calm when talking to someone.

"Well I didn't expect anyone to be biking this late for school." I commented walking over to Saka-nii and the boy.

"Ah you're right!" The boy realized as he went back to ride his bike, "Thanks for reminding me!"

"No problem." Although you gotta admit it, his smile seems very refreshing. However, by the information he told Saka-nii and me now. He's probably a climber for Hakone Academy or Hakogaku as everyone calls reigning champions of the Inter-High. I remembered how people would talk about them from time to time when Akira would head up to get his first place prize.

"Um wait!" Saka-nii called out to the cyclist," You're bottle-"

"It's fine. You can have it." The cyclist responded while introducing himself, "I'm Manami Sangaku. It's my duty to help out people in the mountains!"

Manami-san waving goodbye, Saka-nii in reply, "Thank you! I-I also like the slopes!"

Manami-san gave a thumbs up along with a wink before he climbed up past the curve of the mountain. Wow, what a smooth guy. I'd understand if it was Naruko-san doing it, but I guess they're other people capable of trying to be cool.

However I guess Imaizumi-san would fit the description of cool. Naruko-san is more...flashy.

...

...

...

Mentally slapping myself. I remind myself over and over.

_Chiaki, remember! Helping your family comes first before you even dare think about useless subjects of love._

"Manami-kun..." I hear Saka-nii speak in admiration. I'd feel bad if I tell Saka-nii that Manami-san may be a cyclist from Hakogaku, although it's possible. I'm sorry, Koizumi-senpai. However I believe it's possible for Saka-nii to get into the Inter-High even if he's an amateur.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal except my ocs.**

* * *

><p>It's kind of hard to not feel sorry for Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun, and Saka-nii.<p>

Since I'm starting to become more familiar with Imaizumi to Naruko, I started calling them like Saka-nii. They don't mind, although I just hope that Koizumi-senpai won't spot me calling them differently.

Though, it truly seems that today isn't Imaizumi, Naruko, and Saka-nii's day.

Imaizumi without his gear shifters.

Naruko without his lower handle bars.

Saka-nii's changed tires.

Hopefully these three will be able to overcome their major weaknesses to their own special abilities.

"Plus, this would be good in making them realize their true capabilities." I muttered to myself watching all the cyclists ride a part of the 1000 km for today.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, I rollerblade to gather some ingredients for tomorrow. I mean I feel bad for not doing anything yesterday except just watch the racers ride down the course.<p>

"...For Saka-nii, he'd probably need something protein enriched." I planned out, "He's beginning to eat more food than he normally does."

I rethink about what recently occurred earlier today. _That Hakogaku cyclist... although I'd feel like I'd be trespassing on Hakogaku grounds if I just randomly go in there now._

Passing by the hill of Hakogaku grounds, I focused on making sure I don't mess up the ingredients while heading back to the training grounds.

"Huh? Aren't you?" Slowing my speed down, I found myself rollerblading next to the same cyclist Saka-nii met earlier.

"Manami-san?" I spoke. Blinking, I realized that Manami-san is taking the same route as me in fact he's wearing a jersey, "Are you practicing for something?"

Manami-san nodded, "Yeah. Right now is the best timing to practice. Although my senpais are training at the school grounds, I prefer climbing out here!"

"I see." I responded, "You must really like climbing."

"I wouldn't call it 'like'." Manami-san explained, "Rather it's something that makes me feel 'Alive'."

Alive?

That's a first.

"Oh...now that I think about it, I never got your name when we first met." Manami-san pointed out stopping his bike while I stopped as well.

"Onoda Chiaki. You can call me Chiaki." I introduced myself, "The boy you talked to earlier was my cousin."

"Cousin?" I suddenly feel overwhelmed by Manami-san's staring. What is up with guys staring really close to my face after finding out about my cousin? Though...I can't hold my balance!

"Ack!" I really thought I was going to fall, but Manami-san caught me at the last second. My face flushed after realizing how close Manami-san held me.

_N-Now that I think about it...this feeling is like when Naruko-kun..._

_NO! CHIAKI WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOUR FIRST GOAL?!_

Releasing his hold around me, my face still feels warm.

"...I think I see it now!"

You needed to stare _**that **_close to my face just to confirm the similarities between me and my cousin?!

"Though...it'd be better if you kept your hair down more often."

"Eh?"

Without noticing, my hair once held by a band dropped. Only to find it within Manami-san's grasp, "I'll be taking this while your cousin has my bottle."

"Plus...people won't say you look a lot like your cousin!" Resuming his cycling, Manami-san waved me a goodbye. While I waved back weakly, unable to comprehend what in the world Manami-san did.

In this case.

Manami-san, is a very sly person.

One in which I should be careful.

Very.

Very.

Careful when around him.

* * *

><p>By the time I returned to the training camp, I couldn't face anybody after meeting Manami-san. I didn't have the guts to tell Saka-nii of who I met today.<p>

A knock at my door came, "Hey. Chiaki."

"Naruko-kun?" I mumbled out, "...is there something you need?"

"Well..." Naruko-kun paused for a moment, "You kind of seemed a little down at the moment, also Onoda is worried about how you are."

Saka-nii...? I guess Saka-nii is able to tell when I'm concerned.

"I'm not going to ask you to leave your room now, but if you need anything me and your cousin are here for you."

Naruko-kun...

Walking over to the door, I press my forehead against the slide speaking, "Thank you, though there's no need to worry about me. You two have training. So this is a saying from me: You two as well as Imaizumi-kun, do your best."

"Yeah." Naruko-kun replied, "I'll tell your cousin, however don't expect me to willingly tell that hotshot the same."

I giggled a bit.

Naruko-kun is a very supportive friend.

Saka-nii made a good friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs**

* * *

><p>"No!" I snatched the small sandwich out of Saka-nii's hands, "You need to eat more than just this!"<p>

Slapping down a plate of full of assorted vegetables along with fruit.

"I've also noticed you've eaten less vegetables and fruits the last time we had dinner!"

"Uwah! Chiaki, you don't have to!" Saka-nii fumbled upon only to have me stop him.

"No! Saka-nii you need to...!" The conversation between the two droned on and on.

The third years found it amusing as much as the second years.

At the same time, Imaizumi and Naruko found it amazing about how Chiaki was able to notice how low in nutrition intake her cousin is eating during their lunch break.

"She's right!" Tadoroko walked up holding a surprisingly large stack of a sandwich, "Here, try the Tadoroko deluxe special burger."

I paled.

_How in the world did Tadoroko-senpai pack all of that together this morning so quickly?_

Or rather is that even edible to eat for Saka-nii?

"He made it for you so why don't you eat it?" Imaizumi suggested to Saka-nii.

"That's right." Naruko commented.

Tadoroko-senpai's explanation about how energy is heavily affected in cycling seemed very useful, but...Tadoroko-senpai should really lay off on eating too much. Though, I'm a little afraid to say something like that to him. Makishima-senpai told me he tried to get him to stop eating too much, but it didn't work in the end.

"Makishima-senpai, we're never going to be able to stop Tadoroko-senpai from eating too much aren't we?" I asked the green-haired third year.

"I doubt it, sho." Makishima sighed.

* * *

><p>On the third day, I began to notice changes happening to the three.<p>

"Did you see it, Chiaki-san?" Coach walked up to me, "They're beginning to develop better when against their own weakness."

"Yes." I also noticed a spike in Saka-nii's determination.

I wonder if something happened to him? Although will they be able to pass Aoyagi-senpai and Teshima-senpai?

"Chiaki-san."

"Yes, Coach?" I replied.

"Can you buy us some things while this race is taking place, we're going to need it sooner or later." The coach hands me a list of items. Though I'm wondering about why coach is telling me to leave now of all times.

"Alright. Then, I'll be back." Snapping on my roller blades and protective gear I skated down the hill wondering, "Is the coach preventing me to see something?"

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Coach. Did you send the assistant manager away?" Kinjou asked the ever smiling coach of theirs.<p>

"Yes." The coach responded as Kinjou started getting his bike ready for the course.

"Good." Kinjou spoke, "We need to make sure. She doesn't end up trying to help those three while the second years and first years are cycling out there."

"It wouldn't be fair to Chiaki-san though." Coach commented, "However I can see what you're trying to explain. Chiaki is becoming someone that'll heavily affect those three cyclist's riding. She'd probably be..."

"That's why." Kinjou interjected, "It's better if she weren't here to see them."

* * *

><p><strong>Chiaki's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The afternoon of the third day, it took a while for me to find some of the items. In fact some of them were...<p>

"First Aid supplies..." I muttered while heading out of the store.

In the end, no matter how much I wished to not meet that first year climber of Hakogaku.

I ended up meeting Manami-san again. Except he's cycling with someone this time?

"Oh? Chiaki-san!" Manami-san greeted me.

"Manami-san." I acknowledged the rider next to Manami-san seemed unfamiliar to me though.

"Heh? Who is this, Manami?" The guy had a white hair band holding back his black hair. Though I can sense a much stronger narcissistic mood from him. _It's even stronger than Sugimoto's!_

"I'm Onoda Chiaki, are you one of Manami-san's senpais?" I asked. I probably on the mark. I hope so.

"Yes, girl, are you possibly one of my many fans?" Oh god. He's worst than Sugimoto. At least Sugimoto didn't try to hit on me when we first met. However this guy has literally exceeded the limits of obnoxious.

To a narcissistic heights.

"...I don't even know you..." I replied shocking the poor teen.

Manami this time introduced his senpai, "His name is Toudou Jinpachi-senpai. He's one of the third years among the reigning champions of Hakogaku."

_He's...! One of the members of Hakogaku?!_

Reviving quickly, Toudou-san proclaimed, "That's right. I'm Manami's senpai when it comes to the world of climbing!"

...

Is it possible that he knows Makishima-senpai?

...

Then again I don't know the relationship between Souhoku and Hakogaku.

"Hey Chiaki-san." Manami caught my attention, "Are you possibly going to watch the Inter-High for the summer?"

"...Well I have to." After all I am the assistant manager, so no matter what I have to go. Even if Saka-nii doesn't make it to the Inter-High.

The blue-haired boy smiled wide,"That's great! I can't wait to see you and your cousin at the Inter-High!"

_Eh?_

"W-Wait! Did Saka-nii?!" I was going to ask, but Manami-san already started speeding ahead on the cut off point of where I have to turn waving, "I'll see you this summer Chiaki-san!"

Leaving me and Toudou-san behind.

_...Don't leave me alone with your senpai?!_

"There's a question I've wanted to ask you," Toudou's question made me jolt, "What school are you from? You don't seem to be a part of Hakogaku since you're heading a different direction."

"...Souhoku." I answered roller blading toward Kanagawa's direction, "I'm the assistant manager of Souhoku. The representative of Chiba prefecture. It's nice meeting you, one of Hakogaku's cyclists."

"Eh?! You're part of Maki-chan's?!" Toudou exclaimed, "Wait! Is Maki-chan...!"

Although it's too late. I was already roller blading far from him.

"Plus it's getting late. I might miss the rest of the Saka-nii's, Naruko-kun's, and Imaizumi-kun's third day!"

* * *

><p>By the time I came back, I could only find...<p>

"Teshima-senpai...Aoyagi-senpai..." They were gripping their legs closer to them.

Upon instinct, I take out the first aid kit the coach asked me to buy.

"Kinjou-senpai, Tadoroko-senpai!" I called to the two, "We need to treat their injuries!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p>"...Is that true, Chiaki-chan?" I could tell from Koizumi-senpai's voice. The flags of worry shown under her own urgency.<p>

"Yes. Do you want me to put Teshima-senpai and Aoyagi-senpai on the line?" I asked her while shifting my gaze over to the now bandaged Teshima and Aoyagi.

Koizumi-senpai didn't respond. Although she made a small sigh, "Alright."

"Okay," I called out to Teshima-senpai, "Senpai, Koizumi-senpai wants to speak to you."

Aoyagi closed his eyes as Teshima accepted my cellphone. I silently leave the room to give the trio privacy.

_I bet._

_Koizumi-senpai really wanted them to make it into the Inter-High._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Hesitation sounded within me. As I heard Chiaki hand the phone over to Teshima. I waited as Teshima answered the phone along with small shuffling in the background signifying that Aoyagi is listening, "Koizumi."<p>

"Teshima-san. Aoyagi-san"

For a few minutes silence is all I could say to them.

Breathing in I voiced my feelings into my words, "You two doing okay? I know it's strange of me speaking like this, but...seriously. Teshima-san. Aoyagi-san. I nearly had a heart attack when Chiaki told me what happened."

"We're fine. It's just." Teshima paused.

Small exchange of muttered words I couldn't understand at all, until Teshima's voice returned.

"Unfortunately. We're dropping out of the training. We're sorry for making your cheering for us useless."

I bit my lip, "It doesn't matter. You and Aoyagi-san are still able to move. That's all I wanted to hear."

"Remember we still have one year left. Then you two can go to the Inter-Highs again for next year, right?" I reminded them, "Just don't force yourselves too hard again."

"...Yeah. Thank you, Koizumi." Teshima's voice seemed less agitated and sounded more like his usual self again. A smile grew on to my face.

"You also gave us something we should tell our first years." I blinked.

_What did Teshima meant by that?_

"What...?"

"We'll see you at school next week." The line ended. Staring at my phone. I raised a brow.

"I gave them what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chiaki's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day...the training course became engulfed by rain. Making it hard for Naruko, Imaizumi, and Saka-nii to pedal during such a weather.<p>

Of course. We have no power over nature.

However all I could do is watch the trio struggle to complete the 1000km race. It's only a matter of time until the participants for the Inter-Highs would be decided. All I could ponder now, is who will I see at the Inter-High.

_I already know from Manami that Hakogaku will be there no matter what. Takara-senpai is going, to my utmost surprise. She never explained however. The way she stared at Kinjou-senpai on the day before we left for Kanagawa spoke more than what Takara-senpai would speak. I still didn't get a response from Koizumi-senpai after getting my phone back from Teshima-senpai. _

_..._

_It's possible._

_I never really wanted to think about this. Although._

_I might see._

_Akira again. _

_..._

_Akira. Will you still consider me a friend or..._

**_Don't show your gross face in front of me ever again._**

**_You can't ride a bicycle._**

**_You can only watch._**

**_What's the use of someone who can only watch?_**

**_You're..._**

"!" Jolting in fear, I could only see the sun hitting my eyes.

_The rain stopped?_

For a second there...I can hear.

The same hurtful words.

The feeling of being.

.

.

.

Useless.

"Chiaki." Lifting my head, I see Naruko and Imaizumi covered in sweat only a few feet away from.

Naruko sounded worried. No. I can't let them know I'm worried.

Weakly I tried to make a fake smile towards them, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Imaizumi continued.

Naruko pointed out, "You seem out of it."

Rolling my eyes I waved off their signals, "Compared to you guys. I think I'm fine. Shouldn't you guys go rest up? After all we need to cheer Saka-nii on!"

That's right. I need to make sure.

Saka-nii.

He needs my support and these guy's support as well.

"I'll get your water bottles!" I ran off to gather refilled water bottles. However their piercing gazes toward my retreating figure never left.

"Chiaki." Naruko muttered.

_I told her to tell me and Onoda if somethings bothering her. _

Imaizumi remembered when Chiaki visited Kanzaki for her decision in joining the club. In fact...

**_"Everything fell since that day..."_**

_...It can't be..._

Imaizumi shook the feelings of suspicion.

_I shouldn't bother her. I. I have to focus on the Inter-High._

* * *

><p><strong>Back at School<strong>

* * *

><p>It's hot.<p>

However...this isn't enough to get rid of my worries.

Staring at the sky all I can do is watch the clouds float aimlessly through as I lay against the cool grass among Souhoku grounds.

"What're you doing here, Chiaki-chan?" OVershadowing my view, Miki greets me with her happy smile.

Sitting up I answered while parting my bangs behind my ear,"Nothing."

"Is there something bothering you? We can talk about it." Miki offered.

I don't know. Though. I want to...tell someone.

Someone about this foreboding feeling.

"Miki-san." I responded holding on to the ground, "What if...what if you meet someone. Someone who never wanted to see you again. What would you do if you wanted to become friends again?"

Miki contemplated over my statement, "Hm...then do it."

"Do what?"

"Try to become friends with them again." Miki replied, "It's not like they can be mad at you for too long. I mean sure me and Aya-chan as well as Imaizumi-kun have those times. However friends stick together no matter what."

"..." Thinking back over what Miki said, I consider to take up her decision. I mean...I haven't seen Akira in while, "I see. I'll try and see if it works the next time I meet them again. Thank you, Miki-san."

"It's not a problem, Chiaki-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Takara Shiki<strong>

* * *

><p>Standing before, was none other than Souhoku's club room. From the window. I could see Kinjou staring directly at the board in complete focus.<p>

Without any regrets I entered the clubroom, "Shingo."

I knew from the look in his eyes. The moment he turned his head over to my direction.

I can see his unwavering determination build up.

"Oh. You're here, Shiki." Shingo slowly getting up and began to walk toward my direction, "Is there something you need?"

...

"You're not planning to do something reckless again. Are you?" It was clear as day. The memory of seeing Shingo injured caused by last year's accident.

_**"Shingo!" I cried in shock. Shingo was hurt all over my eyes were wide in bewilderment as I made my way over to Shingo. He's being supported Tadoroko Jin and Makishima Yuusuke, his team. **_

_**"What in the world happeened? Why is...!" When I gazed over to them. I noticed someone watching from afar. **_

_**The same person I saw on the podium. One of the winners...from Hakone Gakuen I believed. **_

_**The only expression I could make at that moment. Was a painful one. **_

"My injuries have healed." Shingo reminded me, "We will emerge victorious this year...for we are strong!"

His response surprised me.

"Shingo..." I felt a hand placed against my head as Shingo ensured to me, "...I won't make you worried like I did to you last year."

I made a small rare smile. One in which I hardly show to any of my classmates or members of my club.

"You always did keep your promise." I muttered, "I'll be cheering you on. As always."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanging Out with Naniwa's Speedman<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe.<em>

_I don't want to believe this._

"Naruko-kun." _Why in the world am I on a date with Naruko?!_

"Ah. You're earlier than I expected." Naruko usual smirk as he stopped leaning against the bench right beside him was his red road racer, "Let's head over there at top speed!"

"Y-Yes." Holding on to Naruko-kun's back I felt the wind rise around us, "Woah!"

"Hold on tight! Chiaki!" Naruko-kun alerted to me.

Though how in the world did I get in this situation?

Let's see. What happened a few days before...

* * *

><p><strong>One day ago...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Amusement Park?" I blinked in wonderment, "This Saturday?"<p>

"Yeah. You see Onoda-kun said he was busy that day, so why not ask you?"

_Saka-nii...don't tell me...you only said that you were busy because you're going to watch anime?!_

Saturday happened to be the day a new anime would air, so Saka-nii always left that day open completely to anime.

"So Chiaki, is that okay with you?"

"It's alright, but...why me and not Imai-" Naruko returned a disgusted face upon hearing Imaizumi-kun's name.

"No. Never in a million years."

I wanted laugh, but Naruko-kun would probably be mad at me for laughing at his and Imaizumi-kun's rivalry,"I see. Then I'll meet you at 9 at the park for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. 9 it is!" Naruko agreed.

Though it was not until I met Miki-san at the hallway on what I just agreed to.

"...Doesn't that mean you're going on a date with Naruko-kun?" I halted in shock. Hearing Miki-san's words.

"No. It's not like that. We're just hanging out." I point out to Miki-san, "Besides it's supposed to be Saka-nii."

"But, Naruko-kun singled you out."

_Gulp. She's right about that._

"In fact he chose you over Imaizumi-kun." Miki-san. Please don't say it like that, "Is it possible that...Naruko-kun likes you more than just a friend?"

That question made me lose my train of thought, "...What?"

As arrows of realization stabbed me.

"Like I said. You and Naruko-kun know each other longer than Onoda-kun, you guys are in the same class." **Stab!**

"Even before he joined the Bicycle Racing Club, Naruko-kun would often go to you."** Stab!**

"Plus, you're kind of the only girl who seems close to him." **STAB!**

The pain of realization hurts.

"Miki-san...what am I going to do?" I asked her, "I thought we were going to just hang out not this...!"

Miki nodded her head in understand, "Well I can't do anything to stop this, so be ready if he says anything related to love."

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Be prepared. Be prepared.<em>

I reminded myself while heading to the amusement park's entrance along with Naruko-kun. The summer heat isn't as strong for today, so I decided to wear a light green short-sleeved blouse paired with jean capris.

Walking in my blue sneakers, I try to mentally brace myself for anything.

"So which ride are we starting on?" I asked the red-headed teen, who pointed directly at the tall roller coaster not far from us.

"That one!" I had no objections, though Saka-nii would pale in seeing that kind of ride, "Okay!"

In the act, Naruko-kun grabbed my hand.

"Naruko-kun..?!" I spoke flustered of his actions.

"There's a huge crowd in our way, so don't let go of my hand, Chiaki!" As he tugged me through the sea of people I started seeing Naruko-kun in a new light.

After one huge adrenaline rush of the roller coaster, Naruko-kun soon dragged me over to another ride. Only this ride was a bit different, it was a giant swing ride. Except it's an individual swing that spun around like a merry-go-round. It felt as if you were flying on the swing while in the air!

"That was so fun!" I exclaimed happily while heading over to Naruko-kun.

"Not too bad of a ride, huh?" What did I even worrry about love? This was Naruko-kun, there's no way I'd fall in love with my first friend from high school.

Having fun here at the Amusement Park.

That's probably the only thing I expect out of him.

"Uwah! Don't eat too fast!" I warned the red head, "You're going to choke!"

"Haha! There's no way I'd-ack!" _I told you so!_

I quickly handed him his water,"T-Take the water now!"

All honesty, this day was indeed fun.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, Chiaki." Naruko told me while riding me back to Saka-nii's house.

"It's no problem. I never had this much fun in a while." I responded in delight.

"Is that so?"

"We should do this again with the others too!"

Stopping by the hill, Naruko noted, "So that explains how Onoda-kun became a climber!"

"Not really." I explained while getting off, "I think it's more of the times when Saka-nii rode over to Akihabara."

"All in all, Thank you for today. I'll see you at school this Monday?"

"Of course!" Naruko-kun replied, "See ya!"

Riding off, I began to walk up the hill until.

"Wait, Chiaki!" Huh?

"Did you forget something, Naruko-kun?" Naruko surprising charged back over to me on his bike like the sprinter he is.

A smirk plastered against his face, "Don't hate me for this, Chiaki."

Without any warning. Warmth flooded my face as Naruko-kun parted my bangs to...! K..K..!

**_EH?! W-Wha?! Did Naruko-kun just-!_**

"Bye, Chiaki!" Dashing back home at quick speed, all I did was touch my forehead. Unable to speak anything about what had just occurred.

_Miki-san...in the end, I think you were right._

_I let my guard down too fast!_

On Monday, I wasn't able to face Naruko-kun the same way even if he's acting like nothing happened that Saturday.

"Chiaki-chan, are you okay?" Miki-san asked me.

I turned to her, "I don't even know anymore."

"Huh?"Miki-san blinked.

I'm not even sure, although...

"Chiaki!" Naruko called out to me standing next to Saka-nii, "We're eating outside today!"

There's something that's telling me to watch myself.

Not only do I have to be wary of Manami-san. Now I have to watch out when I'm with Naruko-kun.

"Wait for me!" I replied after the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko Shoukichi<strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't hate me for this, Chiaki." I smirked as I parted Chiaki's bangs. Chiaki's face was in complete shock, although this is a pretty cruel thing to do toward someone like her. However I placed my thumb and my index finger creating a small pressure on to her forehead.<p>

I'm not the type of man to do this.

Although...for you, Chiaki.

After the Inter-High.

I.

I'll tell you how I feel about you.

Not as a friend.

Not just some girl I got rammed into on the first day of school.

Someone...I started to find more flashy than I thought she'd be.

Taking in Chiaki's face, I noticed how red her face was.

Smiling to myself I quickly left on my road racer, "Bye, Chiaki!"

I always did like red.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tea Ceremony with a Hint of Magic<strong>_

* * *

><p>"A tea ceremony?" Today, Koizumi-senpai asked me to help clean up the home economics room with her. Right now, I just found an interesting picture.<p>

"Oh! That picture!" Koizumi-senpai spoke nostalgically, "It was during the welcoming ceremony. Our club did a traditional tea ceremony, although the bicycle racing club did a magic show between the second years."

"Eh?! Y-You mean Takara-senpai preformed an actual tea ceremony while the third years at the bicycle racing club did magic?!" Takara-senpai matched perfectly in doing a tea ceremony. However imagining Kinjou-senpai doing magic...I find that shocking.

"It's true. Here." Koizumi fished out another picture from the same spot. It was a picture of Makishima-senpai, Tadokoro-senpai, and Kinjou-senpai when they were younger. Only they were doing magic?!

"..." Unbelievable. Though when I entered the club room to meet up with the bicycle racing club, I found Kinjou-senpai wearing a similar magician's suit the one from the picture.

"Ah, Chiaki-san." Out of nowhere a bouquet of pretty pink carnations**(gratitude)** appeared before me from a top hat.

Accepting the flowers, I complimented the captain,"Wow! Koizumi-senpai wasn't kidding about you knowing magic!"

"You knew, Chiaki?" I turned over to Saka-nii nodding, "It's because the cooking club also did something similar like the Bicycle Racing Club, here!"

I take out a copy of the tea ceremony picture that Koizumi-senpai lended to me.

"Hm. This..." Kinjou-senpai muttered, "Can I borrow this, Chiaki-san?"

"It's alright...but what're you going to do?"

"Tadokoro. Makishima." Kinjou-senpai called out to the other two senpais, "This."

"Sho! It's that Yamato Nadeshiko woman!" Makishima-senpai pointed out at Takara-senpai, "No way...you mean you weren't lying, Kinjou, about Takara being the same person."

"...!" Tadokoro-senpai seemed on edge, "T-This is... the same person."

I don't understand.

"Kinjou-senpai, what do they mean?"

"Well." Kinjou started explaining how they visited to see Takara-senpai's performance on a traditional japanese tea ceremony. Makishima and Tadokoro couldn't believe that careful quiet girl who gave an aura of maturity while serving match tea was none other than the same girl who held sharp words when it came to cooking.

"I see."

"However." Kinjou-senpai continued a nostalgic expression placed on him, "Her matcha tea...was good. Not a single flaw made during her performance."

"In any case. Chiaki, Shiki is a good mentor. She may be hard sometimes, but she's true to being honest."

I smiled at the captain, "I think so too."

Kinjou straightened his red shades as he called out, "Now it's time for round two. Imaizumi. You're up."

I don't think any of us first years were mentally prepared in seeing Kinjou-senpai ready to impale Imaizumi.

"D-DON'T!" Saka-nii and I cried where as Naruko-kun laughed at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Takara Shiki<strong>

* * *

><p>Heading out of the school entrance, I soon found Shingo waiting for me.<p>

"...Shouldn't you be practicing?" I responded to the captain of the bicycle racing club.

"I just finished. The first years found out about last year's welcoming ceremony."

"The one where you and the others preformed your talents?" I remembered watching Shingo preform magic without any hassle. Upon a spur of the moment, I soon found a flower appear before me, held within Shingo's hands.

Picking up the flower, I noticed what Shingo handed to me.

A daffodil **(respect)**.

"I understand." I admitted, "Your feelings were always straightforward."

Shingo replied in return,"As your words."

From a distance Makishima and Tadokoro noticed the two while leaving the school grounds.

"Any clue about why Kinjou never went into a relationship with Takara?" Tadokoro questioned Makishima.

"Nope." Makishima replied, "Even I don't know."

"However." The peak spider began, "Those two probably...have a reason for doing so."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smiling Child (Onoda Sakamichi's POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>I can remember a time when Chiaki visited me when we were younger.<p>

"S-Saka-nii!" She'd cried tugging on to the hem of my shirt, "You're not going to leave me?"

"Eh?! W-Where did you get that idea, Chiaki?" I didn't understand what Chiaki meant at that time. Only to find out when Chiaki pointed at the new bike my parents gave me.

"Everyday you always go somewhere with that bike." Chiaki stomped her feet to the ground to show how mad she is, "How come I can't go?!"

"But, Chiaki. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to Akihabara for a new anime."

Chiaki's eyes bored into me, "Without me."

"Saka-nii, you're so mean!" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Ah! D-Don't worry!" A thought popped into my head as I tried to calm Chiaki down, "I-I'll take to Akiba next time!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Chiaki."

"Yeah!" She'd cried joyous of being able to go to Akiba with me. Smiling as if there's no tomorrow. Chiaki would often ask me if I was going to Akiba that whole summer. We'd either make it in one piece or end up getting a few bruises on the way.

Though, we never failed to smile our way through the effort we did in getting to Akiba.

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

* * *

><p>"Saka-nii, are you sleeping?" I blinked my eyes realizing that I was sitting on the bench of the Bicycle Racing Club room, "Are you sick? If that's the case, I'll tell Kinjou-senpai and Miki-san...!"<p>

"N-No, it's not that! Chiaki!" I stopped my cousin from heading over to the captain and manager, "I'm just remembering something when we were younger. You know when you first wanted to go to Akiba with me?"

Chiaki contemplated until she nodded in understanding, "Oh. I see. You always went somewhere during summer break. It's fun going to Akiba with you, Saka-nii. If you're going this week, then take me along again!"

"Maybe we can invite Imaizumi-kun and Naruko-kun to go with us!" I suggested.

"That'd be great!" There it is again. Chiaki's smile. The same smile from my memories. Chiaki said my smile brings joy to her when she felt down or isn't feeling too good. However, this secret is kept only to me.

Chiaki's smile is one of kind.

One in which gives me energy to do my best.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

** Lazura: Sunflower Promise shorts are short moments of Chiaki's past and her involvement with a certain road racer. There will be another part one he's introduced into the story.**

**Edit (12/12/14: Mixed up Arakita's first and last name)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunflower Promise<strong>_

_**-The First Meeting- **_

* * *

><p>"Look. Look. It's Midou!" A classmate of mine pointed out, "The one who keeps failing in physical ed!"<p>

**This was a time when I first met Akira.**

**A time in which no one except me could see Akira's true actions.**

"I don't think he's that bad." I commented among the girl who stared at me in shock, "What? He isn't."

"You've gotta be kidding me, Chiaki." Saya, one of my friends, rolled her eyes.

"I'm not kidding. He seems kind."

"Don't." Saya shook her head, "No. You shouldn't talk to him at all."

I didn't understand. Why would everyone want to avoid someone whose trying their best?

Soon one day, these guys were going to draw over one of the drawings we made. One, being Midou's only. The drawings we made are what we wanted to become in the future. Midou's was a drawing of an athlete, but from the drawing it looked like someone racing on a bicycle. Without hesitation, I ignored all the girls who tried to stop me.

"Stop!" I slapped the black marker out of the bully's hand, "What are you doing?! I'm going to tell the teacher!"

"Geh! This isn't any of your business, Chiaki!" The boy yelled at me, who held his recently slapped hand. "Besides how can Midou even become an athlete?! It's impossible for someone who still uses a backboard to swim!"

"He can do it!" I proclaimed while standing in front of Midou.

"No he can't!"

"Yes he can!" I shoved the bully in frustration.

"Don't you dare shove me!" In the end I got shoved into Midou, however I soon found myself supported by Midou.

I blinked in surprise,"Midou-kun...?"

"Road Racing."

The bully didn't hear,"Huh? What was that?!"

"It's called road racing. Your body becomes one with your bike, and you ride over 100 kilometers per day. It's the most brutal sport in the world." Midou exclaimed, "It's amazing! It's super fast! You'll never understand!"

At that moment, I started finding Midou amazing. Normally, he wouldn't converse much with the rest of the students in our school or rather class in general.

Especially...when I saw him for the first time.

Riding a road racer. His Del Rosa brand road racer.

"Fast!" I watched the same boy I protected earlier increase his speed down the road while on my way home. Although I winced watching his crash.

"Are you okay?!" I exclaimed in worry of my classmate's injuries, "Handkerchief...handkerchief...!"

Struggling in the midst of finding my handkerchief. Midou questioned me, "Why are you here?"

"...Oh...uh." I fumbled upon my words, "The way to my house is this way, and I happened to see you riding your bike."

"...is that so?"

"U-Um!" I hastily voiced my excitement, "I saw you cycling recently! You're really fast, aren't you? Midou-kun!"

"Fast..." Midou blinked at me surprised of my excitement, "It's not fast enough."

Perking in interest I asked him, "C-Can I...! Can I watch you ride your bike again?!"

"Why." Midou questioned me, "You shouldn't even be talking to me. Go away."

"No." I replied surprising Midou, "I wanna see you ride your bike again!"

That was when I first entered the world of road racers.

A world in which I never would've expected to overwhelm me.

"Akira!" I slapped my hands over my mouth realizing what I just said, "I-I'm sorry...Midou-kun. It's rude of me to call you by first name only."

"It's fine." Akira replied, "Chi."

"Chi?"

"Your name. That girl called you Chi instead of your usual name, correct?"

_Saya? She's the only one who ever called me Chi. Now Mi-I mean Akira is the second person to call me that._

"Right. Then Akira! I've noticed somethings you need to improve on while riding your road racer!" I explained. It's also the time when my days as Midousuji Akira's trainer begun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lone Wolf and the Cooking Club's VP<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm glad that Teshima-san and Aoyagi-san ended up fine.<p>

However...I can't tell them.

Nor Chiaki.

My secret.

The fact that I'm working part-time as a waitress at a restaurant around Hakone to save money.

Only Shiki-san knows about this and has kept quiet about this. She knows about my family's financial problems.

The fact that if I don't save enough money for tuition now, I'm not going to be able to attend college.

Right now, I'm doing my best to work hard toward that goal.

"Koizumi, can you take their order?" One of my co-workers pointed over to a certain familiar group.

_Ugh...again?_

"But, Kaede..."

Kaede-san shakes her head while rasing her hands, "You know. You're the only one who can withstand their constant bickering."

Slighting turning my head, I spotted the four regulars. They're third-years from Hakone Gakuen judging by the subjects they take while studying here. Other than that, it's a nightmare serving to them. The narcissistic one tried to hit on me thinking that I was one of his fan girls. The red-head seemed okay yet what he orders has an overload of sugar intake. The blonde one reminds me of Kinjou-san and Shiki-san. The other...!

He's the only one out of the four I really regret ever meeting. His attitude reminded me of a wolf ready to devour anyone that stood in his way.

In order their names are Toudou Jinpachi, Shinkai Hayato, Fukutomi Juichi, and finally Arakita Yasutomo.

These four. I swear, I find it strange that these so-called third years from Hakone Gakuen are the reigning champions of the Inter-Highs Chiaki and Shiki-san explained to me.

In all honesty, I care less about their title in the bicycle racing world.

I wondered if they even thought of what they'll be doing in the future.

"Ah. You." Arakita gave me a sour look in the eye as I effortlessly try to restrain myself from yelling at him. It was hard having to see these four constantly when I get out of Souhoku and head over here.

"Ready to order?" I did my best smiling. In hopes in getting my shift done and over soon.

"Hmph." _This...jerk!_ "I'll have bepsi and some fried chicken."

"I'll have chocolate banana and the mixed grill." Shinkai continued as Toudou continued to blather on about someone named Manami? I don't know. Should I care? I think all I care now is to get out of their way.

Toudou immediately pointed at Shinkai and Arakita angrily, "Anyway, you guys need to think more about nutrition! You're all eating fatty, sugary foods!"

_Finally someone noticed._

I sighed to myself as I continued to punch in their orders.

"A road racer has to be careful about what he eats on a daily basis, or-"

Interjecting Toudou's speech about road racers being healthy, Fukutomi quickly declared, "I'll have a hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top!"

"Listen to me!" Poor him. I'm starting to have pity for the narcissistic dude in this group of third years, "Hey, Koizumi!"

Don't talk to me, Toudou.

"Aren't I right?! These guys should listen to me once in a while!"

"In all honesty, the rest of you guys shouldn't be eating this-" I commented making Toudou nod in approval, "However...from the looks of it you guys seem fine."

"Koizumi!" Toudou yelled at me. _Can't I get a break from this guy...?_

"Hey! Koizumi!" Turning my head, I found Kaede waving over to me.

"Excuse me for a moment." I excused myself, "What is it Kaede?"

"Are one of those guys your boyfriend?" I returned my co-worker a look of disgust.

"...Are you kidding me? There's no way-"

Kaede held a twinkle in her eye.

"Is it the one who gave you 'that' look?"

Turning my head slightly to see who it was.

I found out whose supposedly giving me the implied 'look'.

_Arakita Yasutomo. _

_Giving me the 'look'?_

_It's probably a pissed off look. _

I scrunched my face to display my displeasure of continuing this conversation, "No. He isn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on break."

Walking away, I decided to think on the bright side as opened my cellphone.

_I have an awesome underclassmen by the name of Onoda Chiaki._

_Shiki-san is keeping quiet about my part-time job here in Hakone._

_Next year I'll be succeeding Shiki-san as Preseident of the Cooking Club while Chiaki will take over my role as vice president._

_Lastly...!_

"Koizumi." Damn it! I nearly had a heart attack when I found Arakita behind me. "Arakita-san. Can you please stop scaring the heck outta me when I'm going on my break?"

"Break? You call making weird faces while staring at your phone a break?" Arakita pointed out, "You're one heck of a girl."

"And you're one heck of a customer." I remembered a time when he spatted out cola at one of my co-workers just because she thought he meant cola and not bepsi, "...So you're a part of Hakone Gakuen's Bicycle Racing Club?"

"Wouldn't you know already by now? Or are you too stupid to notice the news around you."

"Answer the question."

"Tch." Arakita clicked his tongue while jamming his thumb over to Fukutomi, "I'm the ace assistant of Fuku-chan. That guy."

"Fukutomi-san..." I mumbled, "...reminds me of Kin-"

I hushed myself. Nearly forgetting that I was conversing with Souhoku Bicycle Racing Club's opponents at the upcoming Inter-High.

"..." Obviously my words didn't go unnoticed. "You."

"You never did answer Toudou's questions about whether you go to Hakogaku." Crap. He noticed.

Arakita's narrowed eyes stared back at me,"Are you..."

"Koi-Ah!" Kaede-san, save me! I signalled to her through my expression, "I'm sorry. I need to borrow her for now."

Yasutomo huffed as he started to return over to his seat. Only to lean close to my ear. I could feel the tingling sensation of his breath while stating to me, "...You're a part of Souhoku aren't you?"

In shock, I tried to respond to him. However, Kaede-san dragged me off to continue my job.

* * *

><p><strong>Arakita Yasutomo<strong>

* * *

><p>Taking my seat back at the table. Toudou and Shinkai held a strange twinkle in their eyes.<p>

The heck are they looking at.

"What are you two looking at."

"You seem pretty close to Koizumi-chan." Toudou pointed out, "I can't believe it. The fact that you're stealing one of my fans, Arakita."

"..." From the disgusting facial expression she gave earlier to you. I doubt that she's even your fan to begin with.

I don't even have anything to respond to Toudou's insanity.

Trying to ease the frustration out of my mind. I continued to drink my bepsi.

Koizumi. At first we didn't have much acknowledgement toward the other. Just ordinary customer and server relationship. However once we started visiting this restaurant more often. The more and more we saw her.

"Yasutomo." Trailing over to Shinkai, I grimaced over what he's going to say, "You like her don't you?"

If I got the chance. I would've doused this can of bepsi at him. However Fuku-chan is here. Damn it. Shinkai.

Glaring at our ace sprinter, I retorted,"The fuck are you talking about?"

"Her." Shinkai aimed using his stupid signature hand gun to point over to Koizumi.

"What about her. She's nothing to me." She's probably just some random student from Souhoku. It doesn't seem like she even cares about what a road race is.

"Arakita." Fuku-chan spoke, "She's..."

"She's what."

Fuku-chan paused. Closing his eyes resuming the usual silence he'd normally give.

She's what?!

"Your type."

...

...

...

What the hell.

"No! Why the hell would I e-!"

"Yasutomo." Shinkai!

"What?!"

"You're disrupting the other customers."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

**Edit (12/12/14: I realized I mixed up Arakita's name... ._.)**

* * *

><p>"A competition between our club and Hakone Gakuen's cooking club?" The cooking club students wondered as Takara-senpai started her explanation.<p>

_H-Hakone Gakuen?! _

I yelled inside my mind.

_Does this mean...?_

Paling, I remembered what took place a few days before.

_...! Actually this might be my chance to get my hair band! _

The hair band Manami-san took, was none other than the birthday present Saka-nii gave me a few years back. It held a red ginko leaf as a decoration on the band. Saka-nii really knew I loved seeing the colorful leaves during autumn. However now that Manami-san took it...

I gulped.

_I-I have to get it back. Even if Manami-san is a sly person as much as Naruko-kun!_

"This is a common friendly competition we have once every year with Hakone Gakuen's cooking club." The president's eyed the members among the club, "I've already made my decision in who'll be representing our school."

In turn, Takara began writing down the names of the group.

The ones listed on the board were:

**Takara Shiki (3rd year)**

**Io Yumi (3rd year)**

**Koizumi Maya (2nd year)**

**Endo Touka (2nd year)**

**Onoda Chiaki (1st year)**

The next one to pale, was the Vice President.

_Shiki-san! Why me?!_

Maya cried.

_If I were to meet with...Yasumoto Arakita or any of those third years from Hakogaku's Bicycle Racing Club!_

_The horror. THE HORROR!_

"Shiki-san can I-!" Maya quickly raised her hand only to be shot down by Takara's sharp-edged voice.

"No. There is absolutely no way we can switch members at a time like this. Plus, you're the vice president. It's a obvious that you'll have to go to this event. Understand?"

Maya slouched, "Yes ma'am."

_I can't get out of this one no matter what...huh?_

"Eh? A first year made it on the list?!" A third year student member noted, "But president! We normally have two third years and three-second years in the competition...! Why is there a-!"

"...Did you not hear what I just said?"

The third year gulped in fear.

"I clearly stated that we can not switch members at a time like this, also...who do you think was the one that decided on this group?" Folding her arms, Takara stared intently at the student, "They each have proven their capabilities. Where as you've failed to complete a simple task of proper task of mixing."

"...I'm sorry, President."

Resuming, Takara announced, "With this group, we will make sure to defeat Hakone Gakuen again!"

* * *

><p><strong>During Lunch Break<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yosh! I can do this!" I tell myself while heading down the hallway.<p>

"Can do what?" Ah, just in time!

"Oh, Miki-san! I was going to tell you about what the cooking club is doing." I detailed to Miki-san of what went on during the cooking club.

Miki-san nodded her head in confirmation, "I see. I'll make sure to let the coach and captain know about it for you."

"Thank you!"

"It's my pleasure." Miki-san replied, "So have you decided what you're going to make for the competition?"

"Hm...I still haven't decided. Plus this is the first time they've had a first year in the group." I pondered about the various types of dishes I'm able to make.

Miki-san smiled, "Maybe you can bring some for the Bicycle Racing Club? After the competition."

"That'd be great!" I accepted. I haven't even found a way to congratulate Saka-nii, Naruko-kun, and Imaizumi-kun in making it into the Inter-Highs, "Since the Inter-Highs are almost here, it's better to go with a light dish..."

"Can I help you in thinking of a dish?"

"Of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>Koizumi Maya<strong>

* * *

><p>Sighing from the unfortunate event I'm placed in, I continued to clean the dishes.<p>

"Not fair..."

Opening my eyes, I could see those same four third years bickering on and on about their life while here I am. Drying the dishes, depressed over the fact that I can't avoid seeing them during our club's competition.

"...The hell happened to you?" Arakita, please leave your insistent conversations with me out of my misery. You're only making it worse.

Is what I liked to say.

"Nothing. It's not like you have any business in my daily life." Not that I want to know about your's either. I thought as I placed the cup back on to the shelves.

"..." I don't even know why Yasutomo is staring at me now, "What?"

"Nothing." Arakita turned away, "..."

Continuing my work, I decided to ignore Arakita watching me. If I didn't dubbed him a wolf, I would've called him guard dog. Not that I'm making fun of him, it's just the feeling I get.

Whenever Arakita talks to me. It's as if I'm being...the wolf's item of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Arakita Yasutomo<strong>

* * *

><p>There it is again.<p>

Koizumi's ridiculous sigh.

_What's gotten into her this time?_

"See!" Damn it, Toudou!

"You're staring at her again!" Toudou pointed out without any sense of privacy, "This proves my theory, right Shinkai?"

...

Shinkai nodded his head affirmation.

"...What're you idiots thinking..." I responded. I swear, these two...

Though, she's making the same expression she made like that day.

The day when I confronted Koizumi about her being in Souhoku. From the look on her face that day, I was right on target.

However, it's as if she's avoiding.

How selfish of her.

"...The hell happened to you?" I asked her once Toudou, Shinkai, and Fuku-chan had left.

"Nothing. It's not like you have any business in my daily life."

You make it sound as if I do have business in your pitiful life.

"...What?"

"Nothing." I turned away, "..."

All in all, this silence between us would've satisfied me.

Unfortunately.

I don't feel satisfied of this.

...

"Koizumi." I called out to the waitress who pretended to ignore me. "You know."

"About few weeks later...will be the Inter-High here in Kanagawa." I started, "It's up to you whether you'll go."

But.

It would be nice to see you there.

Even after I complete my promise to Fuku-chan.

"...Fine." She muttered, "Just don't expect me cheering for you."

A smirk formed against my face, "I wouldn't expect that out of you. Selfish girl."

"Who are you calling selfish?" Koizumi puffed in anger. What a ridiculous expression she wears.

"You." I started as we throw insults back and forth at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hakone Gakuen, Day of the Competition<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uwah!" I exclaimed in silence, "So this Hakogaku..."<p>

I only caught a glimpse of it during my time here in Kanagawa while picking up supplies, but wow. This is the famous school known for their bicycle racing club!

"Chiaki, what ever you do...make sure you watch out for any of the bicycle race club members for me. Got that?" Koizumi-senpai muttered to me. I titled my head in wonderment about what she mean by that, "What do you mean, senpai?"

"...There's some things that even I would love to tell you, but not now." Koizumi-senpai seems a little restless. Is there someone in the bicycle racing club she doesn't want to meet? I only know of Toudou-san and Manami-san...but it's senpai's decision. I can't do anything about it.

"Alright." I agreed as our group made our way into the school. How in the world am I going to find Manami-san within these grounds?

"Kondo." ! The President's voice seems a lot more on edge today?!

_The atmosphere suddenly became cold all of a sudden even though the sun is shining!_

"Takara." A young man walked over greeting our president. _Eh?! The president of Hakone Gakuen's cooking club is a boy?_

"I've been waiting for this moment." Kondo-san stated.

"As do I." Takara-senpai continued.

I turned over to Koizumi-senpai, "W-What kind of relationship did Takara-senpai and Kondo-san have?"

"Well...they're rivals."_ Rivals?_

Koizumi scratched the back of her head frowning,"In simpler terms to put it. They have different opinions about cooking in general. You'll find out soon enough."

_Why do I get the feeling it's something I should ignore?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours earlier - Koizumi Maya<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hibiki-nii." I called out to my older brother, "You're not pushing yourself hard for Oka-san and my sake, right?"<p>

The financial problem is only because our father divorced our mother. Although at that time, my mother still had a stable job.

However, now she refuses to go to work. Neither me or Hibiki-nii know of the reason, but even so...Hibiki-nii is working hard in his job to allow me to go to college. Of course, I'm also working a part-time job to help him.

Though this unsettling feeling I had today while talking to my brother.

It worries me.

Brother's short sun-kissed hair, and calm brown eyes stared back at me. Wearing his favorite white parka over a black t-shirt and jeans.

"I'll be fine." He reminded me, "Tomorrow's another competition for you and your club, right?"

"Yes."

"Then do your best, vice president."

* * *

><p><strong>Now - Onoda Chiaki<strong>

* * *

><p>Tying my hair up with a spare plain hair band, I watched as both Takara-senpai and Kondo-san head up to the front of the classroom.<p>

"Welcome Souhoku to our Hakone grounds," Kondo-san started, "We're proud to announce our annual cooking competition."

"Each teams will be given a theme for one group." Takara-senpai continued, "There are a total of three categories. Appetizer, Main Dish, and finally Dessert. You will have 15 minutes to choose the ingredients presented here."

A teacher enters the room rolling a cart of simple ingredients among the fruits, vegetables, and meat categories. The basic ingredients are already on the stations.

"Nervous?" Io-senpai walked over to me. Calm as ever as she ties her recently dyed blonde hair into a bun. You can see a few brown strands of hair fall close to her eyes.

"Kind of." I replied. _How can you not be nervous in something like this?_

"Us third years will be going first." Io-senpai detailed to reassure me, "Normally, it'd be second years. However it seems that Hakone Gakuen also gotten a first year in their group as well."

"A first year?!" I exclaimed in surprise. Io-senpai directs my field of vision over to a boy no older than me, however he's tall. Probably close to Imaizumi-kun's height at least. From the looks of it, he has short brown hair and glasses framing his light brown colored eyes. Other than that he's wearing the required Hakone Gakuen male uniform minus the jacket, with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows.

"Though, I guess you aren't the only one capable of showing talent similar to how Shiki-chan saw in you."

I gulped as I watched Kondo-san and Takara-senpai exchange a few words between each other before they along with their respective partners made over to the stations.

From the looks of it, Kondo-san held a satisfactory expression where as Takara-senpai held her indifferent calm facial expression.

"Excuse me." Ah...it's the guy Io-senpai pointed out, "You're Souhoku's cooking club first year?"

"Yes, I'm Onoda Chiaki, and you?"

"Kazuma Shun. First year of Hakogaku's cooking club." He made a small smile, "I look forward when it's our turn."

"Me also." Right, I have to do my best!

"And finish!" I heard the teacher declare. Returning over to the stations, my eyes widened.

_Amazing! It's Takara-senpai's rumoured matcha tea and Io-senpai's red bean flavored mochi! Though on Hakogaku's side it's...! Rice crackers and oolong tea!_

"Next up will be the 2nd years." I can hear Koizumi-senpai and Endo-senpai speak between each other.

_Though...I wonder why me and Kazuma-san are the only ones without partners?_

* * *

><p><strong>Manami Sangaku<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sangaku!" <em>I'm sorry, class president.<em>

I chuckled as I snuck away from class as I usually do.

It's not that I can't help myself from training.

Dashing out of the building, I soon come across the sounds of an applause.

"Huh?" I stopped for a moment, "What's happening in there?"

The curiosity perked within me the moment the smell of food float through the air. Moving over by the window, I can see a familiar person.

It was Chiaki-san.

"...! Chi-!" I was about to say only to see a focused expression plastered on her face as she whisked ingredients into a bowl where as the guy, I believe from another class, is chopping something although I couldn't see from my viewpoint.

_Heh? I didn't know that Chiaki-san is in the cooking club for Souhoku._

Surprisingly, she looks even happier than I last saw her.

...

A grin formed against my face, "I guess Sakamichi-kun isn't the only one whose amazing."

I live for cycling.

It's what makes me feel alive.

Where as Sakamichi-kun and Chiaki-san are different.

They have...

* * *

><p><strong>Arakita Yasutomo<strong>

* * *

><p>Can't believe I ended up having to find that airhead known as Manami.<p>

He's supposed to be training by now, but the damn kid hasn't arrived from class!

"Tch." I clicked my tongue in frustration, "Where the hell did that first year go?!"

Making me babysit this airhead...

"!" Just when I turned at the corner of the hall I run into someone I never thought I'd see at school, "Koizumi."

Her perplexed expression gave away proof that the person standing in front of me is Koizumi.

Except she isn't in her normal work uniform. Only this time she's wearing a regular school uniform. Not Hakone's, but Souhoku's regulated uniform.

"...The hells are you doing here in Hakogaku?" I questioned the part-time waitress and student.

She stepped back, almost ready to run. Until I stopped her by cornering her at the wall.

"I asked you a question." I reminded her.

"What's the point of you knowing why I'm here?" Koizumi replied, "I have my own problems. So please get out of my wa-"

"No."

Koizumi. Did she always seem to act like this? Normally she'd be all spontaneous especially when it came to talking to us. Rather she'd be throwing insults at me by the second.

"If I said it's none of your business then go back to your training." Koizumi responded. The agitated sound of her voice didn't do much, but increased my anger towards her.

"Spit it out now." I demanded from her.

"Damn it...Arakita!" Koizumi started to tear up, "Move!"

"...Where do you need to go?"

Koizumi blinked in surprise.

"You need to get there now, right?!" I turned away, "Hurry it up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Koizumi Maya<strong>

* * *

><p>I knew there's something wrong about today. Mother's call about Hibiki-nii.<p>

I knew it.

Hibiki-nii over stressed himself.

Although, getting help from someone I didn't like at all...

I didn't want to believe it.

However this is something I have to thank Arakita for.

We were heading over to a nearby clinical site. I held on tightly to Arakita's waist to keep myself from falling off his bicycle. I knew that Arakita is fast, however...the speed we're going at right now is faster than a car!

"Arakita!" I yelled while gripping on to Arakita's waist.

Arakita grunted,"What?! Can't you see I'm-!"

"Thank you." I spoke softly, "Thank-"

"I don't want any of your thanks!" Arakita huffed, "Seeing you cry and talking like that isn't normal! So just shut up for now!"

Arakita. You don't know how much I'm greatful to you.

"You damn wolf."

"You selfish woman."

By the time we made it to the clinic, I rushed over to my mother waiting for me at the lobby.

"Oka-san." I called to her, as Arakita followed behind me.

"!" Mother tensed, probably because of Arakita's expression. Nevertheless she, Arakita's presence didn't overwhelm her too much in speaking, "Maya."

"Tell me everything that happened to Hibiki-nii." I proceeded as my mother began her explanation.

"Your brother overstressed himself while delivering supplies, though the doctor said he'll be fine after a week's rest." I was about to head over to the door, until my mother placed a hand against my shoulder. Shaking her head.

"In any case, leave your brother to me."

"Alright..."

Once Arakita and I stepped outside, he questioned me,"So what will you do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Onoda Chiaki<strong>

* * *

><p>It's a surprise to me.<p>

To find out that Manami-san found me before I found him.

"I didn't know you're in the cooking club, Chiaki-san."

"Well I didn't expect Hakogaku to be our rival." I replied. In both cooking and cycling...what are the odds?

"So you made this?" He pointed over to the box held in my hands.

I nodded opening to show six slices of fruit tart, "It's the leftovers. Although I'm hoping to give some to Saka-nii and the others!"

"Hm..." Manami-san pondered as he stared at my slices. A growl sounded.

I giggled while Manami-san chuckled.

"Do you want one Manami-san?" I suggest.

"Is that alright?"

I smiled, "Of course!"

Handing him a slice, I watched as Manami-san eat my desert.

"Wow! It's delicious, Chiaki-san!"

"That's good to hear." I closed my eyes, "I'm hoping to own a family restaurant in the future. It'll take a long time, but I know I'll get there sooner or later."

"..."

"So what're you planning to do in the future Ma-"

In that moment, the expression Manami-san made became different. Finding myself a one foot away from Manmai-san, my face started to warm.

_W-Wha?!_

I watched as Manami-san touched my head, placing something on my hair.

"There...!" Manami-san spoke in glee.

Placing a hand over where Manami-san placed on my hair.

_T-This outline?! It's Saka-nii's hair band!_

"Chiaki?" Koizumi-senpai?!

"Manami!" A loud voice yelled at Manami-san as I watched the student yank the collar of Manami's shirt dragging him away, "So this is where you've been! Practice started over-!"

"Ahaha! Arakita-san!" Manami laughed, "Bye, Chiaki-san! Also thank you for the food!"

"You idiot! Don't laugh and ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

I held my laugh where as Koizumi-senpai muttered sliently to me, "So what is this I see?"

"I-It's nothing!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: Get ready for a surprise :)**

**Also Happy New Years, everybody! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p>"So, what is this I see?" Koizumi-senpai's tone seemed to have found something to black mail at me.<p>

"I-It's nothing!" I flustered, "Then what about you, senpai?! Who was that guy you were with just now?!"

Koizumi-senpai stiffened.

_Hah! Take that, senpai!_

"What're you talking about?" Senpai started making an excuse as her face started to turn red by the minute, "He's just some guy I met recently at Hakogaku. He just pissed me off...and is so persistent."

I would've laughed and smile in victory of this huge discovery of Koizumi-senpai's new found reactions over this possible Hakogaku cyclist that seems to know Manami-san as well. Arakita-san, huh? I'm surprised to find out that he's capable of making senpai act like this. Although, her reactions is no different from how I reacted to Manami-san just now, including the time I went out with Naruko-kun.

I don't know.

This feeling of mine.

I can't tell what it is. However, I need to put it aside. For there is, still a goal.

A goal in which I need to grasp on my own.

"Senpai..." I respond, "I think, I understand how you feel now."

* * *

><p><strong>Koizumi Maya<strong>

* * *

><p>Honestly, I never expected Chiaki to agree to my feelings. However, I guess the two of us never really got around the thought of such a feeling.<p>

From what I can see, Chiaki is kind of me in sense. Except our goals are different.

Onoda Chiaki wants her cousin to make friends, which in the end came true. Although in a sense, what does that leave for Chiaki? She never asked to experience these feelings she's beginning to have now. Neither did I. All I wanted was to safely graduated and get a well-maintained job in the future to support my family. In the end, I started to realize how comforting it is to have Arakita Yasutomo's presence whenever I'm at work.

It's as if...I have a peace of mind.

A time, when I can be myself.

I silently smile, "We're both idiots aren't we?"

Chiaki nodded in return to my response, "Yeah."

As the two of kept our silence, Chiaki breaks it by asking, "How's your brother, senpai? I heard from Endo-senpai about your reason for leaving so quickly after the second year's competition..."

**_Koizumi is currently heading over to the clinic, apparently her older brother over-stressed himself during his job._**

Chiaki recalled of what Endo Touka had spoken about Koizumi.

I sighed, "He's fine. Although, I'm really angry at my brother. He never would tell me if he was alright or not."

"You know that guy who took your friend a few minutes ago?" I pointed out to Chiaki as I started my explanation, "He's this guy I know outside of Souhoku. He's loud, annoying, as well as a carnivorous wolf. He's also the one who helped me see my brother, and return here quickly. However, he's the only one..."

I quietly muttered the last words in my mind.

_The only one to see right through my own facade._

**_"So what will you do now?" Arakita asked me, once we stepped outside the clinic._**

**_I stood there in silence. Thinking over what I wanted to do now. In all honesty, I wanted to scold my brother once I entered his room. Though that plan seems to have failed._**

**_"...Let's head back to Hakone Gakuen." I decided, putting up a brave face before the wolf himself. Without hesitation Arakita moved closer to me. My head slightly strained having to stare at Arakita. Man...why is he so tall? However, I can feel warmth fill my face the longer I stared at Arakita. He stared back at me wearing a frown against his face, soon Arakita placed a hand against my cheek and-_**

**_"Ow!...what was that for?!" I muttered in pain. He just pinched my cheek! That...!_**

**_"Idiot." He began as I stopped myself from retorting back, "Didn't I say to stop acting like that? Now quit it."_**

I can still feel the painful sensation on my cheek thanks to him. Who knew Arakita Yasutomo was a pincher?

"If I remember correctly, I think he's a part of Hakone Gakuen's famous Bicycle Racing Club. Is there a reason as to why they're famous, Chiaki?"

Chiaki contemplated before responding, "Well. From what I recall, Hakogaku is a school well known for their Bicycle Racing Club. They're also known as the kings of cycling when it comes to the Inter-Highs."

_Kings?_ When I think about that title. I can't help but want to laugh. The image of seeing those four...Fukutomi-san, Shinkai-san, Toudou, and Arakita wearing crowns of a king is hard to imagine. Although shockingly at the same time, I can totally see Toudou wearing a crown and declaring how wonderful he is.

"Why the sudden interest in cycling, senpai?" Chiaki is beginning to question my reasons now.

"I don't know, but..." I stretched my arms out with all my might, "Something tells me that we're going to be dragged into something huge."

It's just mere intuition, however strangely I always get the feeling I'm right.

"Now let's get going. Shiki-san is going to scold us if we're late again."

* * *

><p><strong>Arakita Yasutomo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Arakita-san!" Manami spoke cheerfully as he followed behind me. Damn, why did I ended up having to train with this idiot in the first place?<p>

"What?!" I spatted at the first year, who held no sign of fear or surprise from the soun of my voice.

"Who was that girl you were with today?"

Girl...fuck. He's talking about Koizumi.

"What about her?" I scoffed as I take a drink trying to ignore whatever this airhead throws at me.

"I don't know." Manami shrugged at first, "However she seems really close to you...Is she your girlfriend?"

**Hack!** _I nearly choked thanks to you!_

Gulping back the water, I yelled, "No fucking way! Where in the hell did you get this?!"

"Well Toudou-san would often talk about this one fan girl of his that came from another school. In fact Toudou-san stated how you'd always stare at his fan out of jeal-"

"Hell no!"

I'm going to fucking give Toudou a piece of my mind later.

"Isn't the same for you?!" I point out to Manami, "You were fooling around with a girl when I found you!"

Strangely Manami held an indifferent face. It wasn't the same foolish expression he'd normally express.

"Chiaki-san..." Manami looked off into the distance, "Is beyond my level."

"Rather, I want to know more about her. However, she...she's the only-"

Manami stopped realizing what he's doing, "...Ah! Sorry Arakita-san, but I'm going on ahead."

Once Manami cycled ahead.

...I could only resume my focus in cycling. The unsettling discovery of this Manami I learned today would be etched deep in my mind. Not only that, the image of the crybaby Koizumi. Never did left my mind. Leaving only a sour distaste in my mouth. Brushing the drips of sweat off, I questioned myself.

_The hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Takara Shiki<strong>

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the home economics room of Hakone Gakuen, I began making my way for the bus.<p>

_Kondo. _

I thought softly. He threw another fit after finding out that his team lost.

_And to think, Kondo still acts like a child at heart. _

Massaging my temples, I soon opened my eyes to find a familiar person.

One in which I haven't met in a while.

"Fukutomi Juichi." Acknowledging his presence before me.

"Takara Shiki." Fukutomi Juichi, the ace and captain of Hakone Gakuen, "So another win for Souhoku's cooking club?"

"Of course." I replied, "The people in my team are capable of showing their strengths. Kondo Satoru's team has the ability to defeat my team, however it seems he didn't think of the unknown factors that always happened in every competition."

Glancing over to Fukutomi, I could see an equivalent amount of sheer will power radiating out of Fukutomi's eyes. On par to Shingo's unwavering determination.

"Souhoku is representing the Chiba prefecture this year, right?"

I nodded, "...Shingo will keep his promise. He always did."

Quietly I muttered, "He and his team will defeat Hakogaku this Inter-High, Fukutomi."

"I've already gathered a team of strong cyclists." Fukutomi returned to my statement, "Kinjou won't stand a chance. For I...I am strong!"

Closing my eyes, I stepped passed Fukutomi ending our conversation by one proclaim, "You may be strong. Your team may as well be strong. However...this year, Souhoku is going to win the Inter-High."

Right before I stepped outside, "No matter what happens during this harsh race. Shingo and his team will never lose to Hakogaku."

Holding tightly onto my beliefs, I take a step forward. Toward the path I trust.

Toward the one I strongly believe in.

_Shingo._

_Do your best._

* * *

><p><strong>An Old Friend<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.<p>

"Chi! It's me!" A familiar voice spoke.

"Saya!" I exclaimed in happiness. I haven't heard from Saya in a while, "So how's it going over there in Karasuno High?"

"Mm. It's great! I made some good friends here, though it would've been nice if you were here also."

Aoki Sayaka. Or Saya, my childhood friend from Kyoto. She's currently living in Miyagi as of now, though today I learned of something interesting.

"Chi, do you still remember the apple pie recipe you used to make back when we were kids?" Saya asked.

"I do, but you could've used a regular apple pie recipe...so why use that recipe?" I can't help it. I'm curious as to why Saya would want the recipe.

"W-Well you see..." Saya stuttered as she shyly mumbled her words, "There's this person..."

Instantly I figured out as to why Saya is acting so nervous, "Is it a guy?"

"Mhm." Saya replied, "He happens to like apple pie."

I smiled, "I get it. Maybe next time I should visit your area!"

"That'd be great, maybe I should visit Chiba also!" Saya decided, "I still haven't met your cousin."

"Neither have I met the-" I was going to mock Saya about this supposed guy, however...

"Hey! Chiaki!"_Geh! It's Naruko-kun...what bad timing... _"I need help with this question."

"Eh? Who was that just now?!" Saya voiced her surprise while I responded, "Oh it's just a friend of mines. In any case I'll send you the recipe later on email, goodbye Saya!"

"Wait!" Too late I hung up instantly before Naruko-kun could even send more trouble for me. If Saya were to find out about Naruko-kun, I'll never hear the end of it.

"Who were you talking to, Chiaki?" Naruko questioned me as I pocketed my phone.

"Just a friend. Now what was it you needed help on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aoki Sayaka<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mou..." I pouted staring at my cell phone. Just when I find out that Chiaki has someone she's interested in, she instantly shuts me out of finding out who it is.<p>

"What's wrong, Sayaka?" A blonde haired girl adorned with colorful hair clips on her side ponytail came to me.

"It's nothing, Yachi. I was trying to ask something from an old friend over in Chiba." I sighed, "..."

"Sayaka?"

I pondered a bit, "Do you think I'm a harsh person, Yachi?"

Yachi shook her head, "No. After all you're a good person! A little angry sometimes, but you're a very kind person."

A small smile formed.

"I see." Closing my eyes, I silently give Yachi, "You have my thanks."

"Hm? Did you say something, Sayaka?"

"No. Nothing at all." I replied as my cell phone vibrated receiving Chi's recipe.

* * *

><p><strong>Lazura: So I may be planning to write a oneshot for Haikyuu! It's going to be a KenmaXOC pairing though.<strong>

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p>"Tou-san." I called out to the man sitting in the study focused in correcting his students term paper.<p>

You see, my father is a university professor. One of the reasons why we moved into Chiba with Saka-nii's family is distance-wise. It's not that I didn't like Kyoto. I actually loved the area. Unfortunately the university my father teaches at happens to be much closer in Chiba than Kyoto.

It's also the place where my father met my mother. Formerly known as Ueno Maki. Currently working day-in and out as a botanist.

"You remember how I said that I'm in the bicycle racing club as assistant manager right?" Once my father heard those words, he stopped writing.

"...Yes. I remember." He started, "I have no objections. Although, are you sure you'll be alright?"

There it is. Father's worried blue eyes, sometimes reminded me of Saka-nii's eyes, except my father has brown hair.

"I'll be fine." I reassured my father, "I need to stand up for myself, right?"

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Chiaki's Father - Onoda Kei<strong>

* * *

><p>Bicycle Racing Club...huh?<p>

I wonder if my daughter will be okay tomorrow.

The last time I mentioned about bicycle races, she'd go:

**_"Excuse me, Tou-san, I have to get back to studying."_**

However, it seems that someone encouraged her to get back.

"Perhaps..." I muttered as a smile formed against my face, "I see."

I turned my head over to the framed photograph on my desk.

A slightly younger Chiaki and Sakamichi both smiling at the camera. Sakamichi sitting atop of his bike, while Chiaki wore roller blades.

"You always did make Chiaki happy."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Saka-nii..." I sighed watching Saka-nii seem so overwhelmed by the Inter-High's set up, "I think you should listen to Naruko-kun."<p>

"Don't worry, Chiaki." Makishima reminded me as he made his way to the over-excited cousin of mines, "He'll do just fine."

As the they head off, I nodded my head in understanding.

_That's right. They finally made it._

_Saka-nii. Naruko-kun. Imaizumi-kun._

_They finally made it into the Inter-Highs._

"Now..." Miki-san told me to go look around the Inter-High for Takara-senpai and Koizumi-senpai while they're setting up. I decided to head over to see the stage if my upperclassmen were there, and as soon as I made it, the crowd started becoming riled up.

"Look! It's the winners of the earlier Inter-Highs!" The people pointed out as I weave through them.

"Saka-nii!" Just in time, I was able to make through the crowd and find Saka-nii, although his gaze was focused elsewhere. Turning my head I could see Manami-san standing beside the champions as well as Toudou-san accompanied with the Arakita-san senpai mentioned about.

"You made it Sakamichi-kun and Chi-" However the microphone was taken away from Manami-san's grip by the time he called out our names.

_DON'T YELL OUR NAMES OUT TO THE CROWD!_ I screeched in my mind.

Though...I found it funny when the commentator at the stage wondered if Manami-san was talking about the hill in the Inter-High. The rivalry between Manami-san and Saka-nii is great.

"Heh...He's not too bad." Koizumi-senpai glomped onto me, "So these are the Hakogaku members."

Koizumi-senpai wore a yellow short sleeved blouse and blue jean shorts.

"Well they are the Kings." I reasoned as Senpai continued to watch the interviews happening between the Hakogaku members.

* * *

><p><strong>Koizumi Maya<strong>

* * *

><p>The spectators weren't kidding when they called them The Kings of cycling. Staring at them from here, it's as they're in a different world compared to how I saw them at work.<p>

Blinking, for a second there...I thought I saw Arakita's eyes widen for a minute. Did he see me?

From this distance? I doubt it. Although the twinkle in Toudou's eyes is telling me something.

_Best to ignore them._

I mumbled in my mind as I turned aside.

"Hey! Koizumi Maya, don't you dare ignore me!" _Ugh...he even yelled my name out loud._

Though, I wonder where Shiki-san is?

She said that she'll be back soon.

"I-It can't be..." Slightly glancing over to Chiaki, I noticed her face became pale.

"Chiaki?"

* * *

><p><strong>Onoda Chiaki<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nope it's mine." <em>Eh...<em>

My eyes widened. I fearfully raised my head to stare at the stage again.

"I-It can't be..." Saka-nii noticed the falter in my voice.

"Chiaki?" He placed a hand against my shoulder to see if I'm alright, "Chiaki...is there something wrong?"

"N-No..." Without hesitation I started dragging myself over to the stage. I'm not even sure if Saka-nii or Koizumi-senpai are following me or not.

_Why._

_Why._

_Why._

_Why._

_Why?_

"I am number 91, Kyoto Fushimi's first year, Midosuji Akira." He spoke highly of himself, "This Inter-High is nothing but a mere stepping stone."

"Akira/Midosuji!" I yelled as well as Imaizumi. When me and Imaizumi turned to see the other, our faces expressed bewilderment.

_How...?_

_How does Imaizumi-kun know Akira?_

"Ah it's the guy from Chiba..." Akira started, "...And Chi."

"It's been awhile Weakizumi-kun and Useless Chi." Akira pointed.

I returned my gaze over to the person standing on stage,"Akira."

_No._

_Why_.

_Please._

_Stop._

_Akira._

"What's going on? You and Chiaki...you guys know that guy from Kyoto?" Naruko asked the two of us.

"Imaizumi-kun. Chiaki." I guess Saka-nii did follow us.

"Chiaki." Koizumi-senpai too.

"That day's race was just so funny." Akira giggled, "Should we tell everyone about it?"

"Don't bother." Imaizumi spatted.

Akira suggested, "Then...should I tell the story. The story of a useless person who couldn't do anything at all..."

"Stop...Akira." My hands formed into fists as my mouth formed a thin line.

_Akira..._

I can hear it in the back of my mind.

The two words I last said to myself on the day I left Kyoto.

**_It hurts._**

"You two aren't fun." Akira commented.

"I only came to say this: I won't use underhanded tactics like you. I'll face you fair and square in the Inter-High and get my revenge for that race!"

Akira only laughed, "So gross! Your face as well as her face are so gross now! It's the same faces you two made the same as those days!"

My eyes were engulfed by tears as Akira spewed out his abnormal string of the word 'Gross' atop of the stage.

"Underhanded? Hey. Hey. You lost because you fell five minutes and seven seconds behind me. You didn't have the strength to catch up. You lost because you couldn't maintain an 90 rotation per minute cadence." Akira smiled deviously as he continued, "You shouldn't be blaming others. That's what you call unjustified resentment. You're a nasty, nasty person."

"Ba-" I gripped onto Imaizumi-kun's arm before he couldn't even pull a hit at Akira.

"Stop!" My eyes were red by this time, "Why, Akira?"

Akira scoffed, "You and Weakizumi-kun, never changed."

"Who would believe it if they were told their mother died on the race?"

_The statement he mentioned just now._

_He didn't._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_Akira, you didn't!_

My voice was already choked by my tears, but it didn't stop the screaming pain within me from demanding,"Akira! Why...why would you even use that?! You of all people kno-"

Soon my mouth shuts the moment Akira's hand covered it, Akira's face not to far from mines.

From the look of his expression, Akira calmly answered, "I wouldn't stop pedaling just because my mother died...right, my ex-coach, my Chi-Hime?"

_Chi-Hime...my Chi-Hime?! After these two years...! Akira is still calling me...!_

"Hey that's enough!" Naruko interjected pulling me away from Akira's grasp.

_Naruko-kun?!_

Naruko yelled, "Imaizumi's not that weak! Nor is Chiaki, yours! If you're a cyclist..."

Once Hakogaku's captain prevented Akira from speaking anymore while Kinjou-senpai stopped Naruko-kun, I took this as the chance to run from the crowd and retreat over to the shades.

"Chiaki!" I could hear Saka-nii's as well as the others call my name. _However this pain._ I clenched a fist close to me. As I stared down at the skirt of the blue one-piece dress I decided to wear today accompanied by brown sandals.

The heavy feelings still lingered within me.

_Do I feel bitter about how Akira said that about me?_

_No._

_Do I feel depressed after hearing him say those hurtful words again?_

_No._

_Rather...I can still see that Akira hasn't changed his mind at all._

_But why?_

_Why would he speak like that?_

_..._

A thought arrived. A thought I never would've imagined Akira stating, however the possibility isn't uncanny to his action.

_Is he...honoring that promise?_

_That promise from before._

"So you're here." Lifting my head up to see,"Imaizumi-kun."

Giving a forced smile, I tried to restrain the pain in my chest. "I'm fine. You should go on ahead."

"I wanted to ask you something." Imazumi started, "How do you know-"

"Midosuji Akira?" I finished for him.

Resuming I began, "Once I tell you my story, can you ...never tell Saka-nii this story."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Little Wheels AU Story (1)<em>**

* * *

><p>"This is Kinjou Maya, a new student that transferred from Chiba to our Hakone grounds." The homeroom teacher started.<p>

"Nice to meet you." I greeted my new classmates. Although, after taking a seat, I can't help but think about the friends I left behind at Chiba.

Touka-chan, Teshima, and Aoyagi.

Are they doing well?

Better yet are they eating well? Aoyagi and Teshima would often ask me for food, however they're not here with me.

Though the ones I should be worried the most are Chiaki and Sakamichi.

I sighed thinking about the twins. Sakamichi wasn't so good in making many friends back in Chiba, however Chiaki would often help in talking to others. Hopefully they can make better memories over here without me.

During lunch, I munched onto a yakisoba bread on a bench. Quietly wondering about how in the world am I going to make friends here, until...

"Kyah! It's them!" A loud screech erupted from the right as a crowd of girls holding cell phones. Standing up, I could see three guys walking down the pathway. Only two of the guys seem to be paying attention to the crowd.

"Um? Aoki-san?" I decided to ask one of the screaming fan girls who I met in class earlier, "Who are they?"

"Oh yeah, since you're a transfer student...you wouldn't know about them!" Aoki thus began her explanation, "Ahem! Well the red-headed guy you see doing the handgun 'ka-pow' movement? His name is Shinkai Hayato, a very easy-going guy amongst his peers. The handgun movement is his famous 'Kapow Pose'. Though rumor has it he has a soft spot for animals, especially rabbits!"

_Rabbits?_

I watched as the guy did his handgun movement over to a group of girls. The loud screeching never stopped.

"The guy next to him is Toudou Jinpachi. His family's hot springs is a popular retreat around here in Hakone, heard it's been here since the Meiji Era. Though he may seem a little flashy at the times, but Toudou Jinpachi is actually quite good person!"

_No offense...I'm not even sure whether I can respond about his headband or not._

"Last, is the lone wolf of the trio. Fukutomi Yasutomo." Aoki spoke in a hush tone, "People say that he looked more like a member of the yakuza group during his time as a first year, however he changed ever since his father got him into road racing. His father, Fukutomi Juichi, is the current coach of Hakogaku's Bicycle Racing Club. In fact, the other two beside him are also in the Bicycle Racing Club."

_Lone wolf, huh?_

Of course, I only took the trio's arrival as a mere signal to avoid them.

I can still remember Makishima-senpai's warnings to avoid someone by the name of Toudou.

**_"Whatever you do, if you ever meet someone by the name of Toudou, avoid at all costs sho."_**

**_"Why? Makishima-senpai?" I asked the green-haired second year._**

**_Makishima gave a number of reasons, although all in all, I think he just wants me to be careful while in Hakone Gakuen._**

* * *

><p><strong>The twins<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is Kinjou Chiaki and Kinjou Sakamichi. They'll be our new friends here." The teacher introduced the twins, "Everyone, be sure to make them feel welcome!"<p>

"Yes!" Sang the children.

This is the story of Kinjou Chiaki and Kinjou Sakamichi.

The identical twins of Kinjou Shingo and Kinjou Shiki. Younger siblings to Kinjou Maya, a second year at Hakone Gakuen.

During recess, Sakamichi and Chiaki sat in the shade wondering what to do.

"D-Do you think I'll be able to make friends, Chiaki?" Sakamichi asked his twin sister.

"Of course we will! C'mon!" Chiaki pulled on her brother's arm dragging him over to meet two girls and a tall boy their age.

"Hi! Can we play with you guys?" Chiaki started making a conversation with the two girls, the boy seemed uninterested though.

"Of course! I'm Miki and these are my friends Aya-chan and Imaizumi-kun!" Miki introduced herself as well as her friends.

Chiaki nudged her brother to speak, of course Sakamichi continued to fidget as he began, "H-Hello! M-My name is-is..!"

"Hah? Speak clearly!" Aya grew impatient of Sakamichi's slow response.

"Aya-chan." Miki calmed her friend down, "Sorry, could you please say your name more clearly."

"I'm Sakamichi." Sakamichi gulped down his hesitation, while his twin continued, "And I'm Chiaki!"

Of course Chiaki didn't expect an incoming rubber ball to be thrown at high-speed toward her.

"Look out!" cried a voice, but by the time Chiaki noticed the ball. She felt herself pulled aside, looking up to see who saved her in time. It was none other than, "Imaizumi-kun!"

"You need to watch yourself more often." Imaizumi muttered as he walked away in silence.

"Wow! I didn't expect that hotshot to speak to anybody!" A red-headed boy marched his way over to apologize, "Sorry for throwin the ball at ya!"

"It's alright!" Chiaki replied, "What's your name?"

"I'm the Naruko Shoukichi! You can call me Naruko though!"

"Hey, Manami, you should come over here too!" Naruko called out to a boy. He had similar blue eyes as to the twins however the boy had an opposing blue ahoge hair rivaling Naruko's spiky red hair.

"Nice to meet you." Manami greeted, "I'm Manami Sangaku."

"Oh, aren't you the boy who was sleeping in the back of the classroom?" Sakamichi noted as the the children started talking amonst each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinjou Maya<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Why...Why?<em>

_Why is the King of the School and the Lone Wolf following behind me?!_

"Hey." I don't know which one is calling to me, but I'm hoping it's just to someone else. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore them!

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!" _That's it I'm running like my life depends on it!_

Without looking back, I started my mad dash over to the day care. By the time I got to gates, my breathing became heavy.

"Onee-chan/Nee-chan!" Lifting my head up, a smile graced my face as my siblings rush over into my arms.

"Sakamichi. Chiaki." I voiced their names out, "How's school today?"

"Fun!" The two responded. It's normal for Chiaki to state that, however surprise enveloped me when Sakamichi spoke in such a tone.

"I made so many new friends today, Nee-chan!" Sakamichi smiled lively.

"Is that so?"

Chiaki tugged on my sleeve, "See, those two are also our friends! Imaizumi Shunsuke-kun and Manami Sangaku-kun!"

Following my sister's pointed stare, I grimaced.

Standing next to the two children was none other than Fukutomi Yasutomo as well as Toudou Jinpachi.

"You." Toudou stepped forward, "I told you to not ignore me! Aren't you one of my fan?! Were you running out of embarrassment?!"

"..." I'm speechless, I can understand why Makishima-senpai wanted me to avoid him at all costs, "No. I thought you were a stalker, also I don't even know you."

Toudou froze into shock.

"Wow, I never knew Toudou-nii would freeze up like that!" The little boy, Chiaki introduced, named Manami laughed.

"You're quite funny, transfer student." Blinking, I turned to see Fukutomi Yasutomo's expression form into a smirk, "Never thought I'd see the day Toudou react that way."

"Let's go, Imaizumi." The lone wolf alerted the silent boy, who in tow walked beside.

"Imaizumi-kun!" Sakamichi spoke out loud, "Let's play again, okay!"

The boy nodded his head before resuming after Fukutomi Yasutomo.

_Should I be more surprised of my brother being outspoken or should I be more surprised by talking to two of the most popular guys at school?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lazura: If you're wondering about the AU after the chapter, it's totally a bizarre AU I dreamt up. Where Shiki and Kinjou are married. Chiaki and Sakamichi are literally twins in this au. Maya is Chiaki and Sakamichi's older sister going to Hakone Gakuen, who is the new student at the school.<strong>

**Fukutomi is Arakita's father. lol what was I thinking?! xD**

**Finds out that the lone wolf (Fukutomi Yasutomo) of the school happens to go pick up his younger cousin (Imaizumi Shunsuke) and the popular king of the school (Toudou Jinpachi) picks up his nephew (Manami Sangaku) at the same day care Maya goes to pick up her younger siblings.**

**This is what happens when you start getting plot bunnies. The plunnies!**

**Next chapter will include Koizumi Maya's and Takara Shiki's character profiles.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sunflower Promise (2)<em>**

* * *

><p>For the first time, Akira asked me, "D-Do you want to go to the hospital with me, Chi?"<p>

"The hospital?" I pondered, "Why?"

"There's someone I want you to meet." Akira wasn't looking at me in the eye, like he'd normally do. However, the excitement of meeting whoever this person was fluttered within me.

As the two of us headed over to Kyoto Memorial Hospital, we greeted the nurse who offered us a warm smile.

"She's awake right now," The nurse offered to tell us, "You and your friend can go see her."

_Her?_

I couldn't help but wonder who Akira wants me to meet. Akira stopped telling me to wait by the door, as he stepped in to speak to the person. Peering from behind the door, I can see a very kind woman speaking to Akira in such a happy tone.

"Heh? So this your friend?" The woman had short coffee-colored hair, with the wave of her hand, she ushered me to come closer. I jolted from my hiding spot. I was hiding behind the edge of the hospital room door.

My friend's eyes bored into me, telling me to introduce myself.

As I crept over to my friend's side, I timidly introduced myself clasping my hands together, "I-I'm Onoda Chiaki. I'm in the same class as him ma'am."

The woman gave me a smile as well as my friend.

"It's nice to me you, Chiaki-chan." She turned her head over to my friend, "You made a good friend, Akira."

Standing tall, yet lanky. I could see Akira direct his eyes away from his mother's face and mine.

A faint blush dusted upon his cheeks.

"O-Of course I did." He muttered, "Chi...isn't a bad friend."

"And a cute girl too." This time it was my turn to blush. I couldn't help, but feel embarrassed by Akira's mom.

I responded to her, "You're too kind Midosuji-okaasan..."

Akira's mom placed her hand on both me and Akira. Ruffling our hairs to the point where they fluffed.

"Hehe." She giggled as I felt a warm feeling wash over me from the sound of Akira's mom's voice.

Akira has a nice mom.

The same as my mom and Saka-nii's mom.

**However this warm feeling would never last.**

From what I learned today, it seems that I found out the reason as to why Akira is so determined to winning the upcoming race.

Though I would never expect to uphold a promise, to such an amazing lady.

Known as Midosuji's mother.

"Chi-chan." She'd often call me whenever Midosuji-san send off Akira to get something, "Can you promise me something?"

"Y-Yes!" I replied listening intently to her request.

"Can you promise me to watch over Akira for me?" Of course, I didn't understand what she meant by those words at the time. It wasn't until...before the bicycle race, I began to understand what she meant.

"Midosuji-okaasan..." I cried as Akira was pulled into a hug by his mother. The tears overflowed, it never stopped that day. From then on, Akira, started to change once the one important person of Akira's life left us.

**I kept my promise.**

**Although...**

**I never thought I'd break it by the time we were in third-year middle school.**

* * *

><p><strong>Midosuji Akira<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time I met her.<p>

I thought that she was annoying as the others in the classroom.

However whenever her friends weren't watching her. She'd always send her curious gaze over to me.

**Why would you even look at me?**

"Stop!" She slapped the black marker out of the bully's hand, "What are you doing?! I'm going to tell the teacher!"

**...**

"Geh! This isn't any of your business, Chiaki!" The boy yelled at her, who held his recently slapped hand. "Besides how can Midou even become an athlete?! It's impossible for someone who still uses a backboard to swim!"

**...**

"He can do it!" She proclaimed standing right in front of me.

**...**

"No he can't!"

**...**

"Yes he can!" She shoved the bully in frustration.

**I had enough of this.**

"Don't you dare shove me!" The girl retorted back only to be caught at the last minute by me. Supporting this annoying girl, I inhaled my frustration.

She blinked in surprise,"Midou-kun...?"

Voicing them, my anger, into words.

"Road Racing."

The bully didn't hear,"Huh? What was that?!"

"It's called road racing. Your body becomes one with your bike, and you ride over 100 kilometers per day. It's the most brutal sport in the world." Midou exclaimed, "It's amazing! It's super fast! You'll never understand!"

**Of course. No one at school would ever understand.**

**To them, you have to be good at everything in order to your best.**

**...**

**It's better to be good at only one thing!**

On that afternoon, I never would've thought the same girl from earlier to appear before me.

"Are you okay?!" She exclaimed in worry of my injuries searching for something in her backpack, "Handkerchief...handkerchief...!"

Struggling in the midst of finding her supposed handkerchief. I decided to question her, "Why are you here?"

"...Oh...uh." She fumbled her words, "The way to my house is this way, and I happened to see you riding your bike."

"...is that so?"

"U-Um!" The girl's eyes lit as if they saw something amazing happen, "I saw you cycling recently! You're really fast, aren't you? Midou-kun!"

"Fast..." I blinked for a moment wondering as to why she'd think like that, "It's not fast enough."

"C-Can I...! Can I watch you ride your bike again?!"

**Why would you even bother?**

"Why."

**Why would you even care?**

"You shouldn't even be talking to me. Go away."

"No." By that time, my eyes widened in shock of her reply, "I want to see you ride your bike again!"

One thought left unsaid.

**Onoda Chiaki, why do you even try?**

"Akira!" She slapped her hands over her mouth in realization, "I-I'm sorry...Midou-kun. It's rude of me to call you by first name only."

"It's fine." I replied stating the name her friend would often call her, "Chi."

"Chi?" Chi tilted her head in confusion.

"Your name. That girl called you Chi instead of your usual name, correct?"

"Right. Then Akira! I've noticed something's you need to improve on while riding your road racer!"

**This feeling.**

I clenched my chest hidden away from Chi's sight.

**It's similar to the feeling mom gave.**

**If I had to describe this feeling...**

**Then.**

**It'd be blue.**

**The same color of her kind yet calm hue of her eyes.**

Then one day.

The two colors met.

As I entered the hospital room holding a flower. The nurse gave it to me before I could even leave the building to get a flower for mom.

The nurse called it...a Sunflower **(Adoration).**

"Akira." They both called to me.

**The one who gave me this name.**

**As well as the one who became my first friend.**

**Another feeling came.**

**I decided.**

**This color...**

**is Green.**

_However these colors of yellow, blue, and green._

_They never did last._

_Neither did the flower._

_..._

_It wasn't the same after that race._

_It's as if...the sun had lost its ray of life._

_..._

"Akira." Chi stopped me. We were heading home from middle school by the time. It was a few weeks before my next road race.

"I'm going to be moving away in about a few days from now."

**It was then.**

**That calm yet kind blue.**

**Became**

**A violent shade of Red.**

"Wait!" Chi cried. Tears dripping from those once calm pools of blue turning into misery, "What do you mean by that...Akira?"

"You heard what I said..."

**You were finally going to leave me.**

**Just like mom did.**

"Don't show your gross face in front of me ever again. You can't ride a bicycle. You can only watch. What's the use of someone who can only watch? You're..."

**_"Chi-Hime?" My mom furrowed her brows as Chi pouted before us, "You don't like to be called a princess? Why not?"_**

**_"Because!" Chi explained, "I don't want to be useless. Princesses that can't do anything are useless to anyone!"_**

**_Chi also shifted from her seat, "Plus...calling me 'Blood Princess' dubs me as someone I'm not, right?"_**

"Useless. Useless. Useless. USELESS!" I pointed at her as I hid my anger behind my smile...my mask...my own facade, "YOU'RE USELESS TO ME...CHI-HIME!"

_The colors I once saw._

_Soon dimmed._

_Diminishing into that singular color._

_The color of grey._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 21<em>**

* * *

><p>"It was around the time we were in grade school." I began my side of the story, "Akira started to ride his road racer to school."<p>

**_Back then a lot of kids in our class would bully him for aiming to become an athlete._**

**_Of course no one took Akira seriously, so he decided on his own. That it'd be better to be good at only one thing rather than being good at everything._**

**_One day, I saw how hard Akira pushed himself in riding his bicycle. It was also the day, I became friends with Midosuji Akira. Sure there were many times our classmates tried to bully us into separation, however we never backed down._**

**_What kept both our heads high...was none other than one kind yet frail lady._**

**_Midosuji Akira's mother._**

"Midosuji's mother?" Imaizumi questioned me, as I nodded in silence.

**_She's a very kind person. The complete opposite of how Akira is now._**

**_However, she was always in the hospital. A smile plastered on her face every time me and Akira came over to visit._**

**_Although what the two of us didn't expect...was during the day of Akira's first bicycle racing competition._**

**_She..._**

I swallowed as I urged myself to continue.

**_Didn't come to see his race._**

**_Though, by the time we got to the hospital._**

**_It was..._**

"...I'll say this in Akira's stead," I stated, "I'm sorry, Imaizumi-kun. Maybe if I didn't leave Kyoto, Midosuji wouldn't be acting like tha-"

Soon Imaizumi's hand connected to her head giving a gentle pat, "It's alright. What's been done in the past has already happened, we can't change anything."

"You...really care for that guy don't you?" Imaizumi commented.

_To the point of crying for such a foul person._

He thought in silence.

I held my head down as tears dripped off my face, "Yes."

Imaizumi didn't like seeing this person, out of everyone he met in high school. Onoda Chiaki held a prominent hold on her feelings. He knew how strong Chiaki was ever since he first mistaken her for Onoda Sakamichi.

Sure there were a few times Chiaki shown signs of her own weakness. The time she bashed into him at Kanzaki's as well as the time Naruko noticed how uncheerful and less motivated Chiaki became during the summer training camp.

However, he never thought he'd see the day that Onoda Sakamichi's cousin to be brought down by the words of one person.

As Chiaki proceeded to wipe her tears...

Imazumi clenched his hands into fists, as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

_Midosuji Akira...you'll pay._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko Shoukichi<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hotshot...and Chiaki..." I muttered to myself. Trying to find the two.<p>

I didn't expect Chiaki to know that strange guy from Kyoto as well as the hotshot. Though..

"Hotshot." My eyes widened. Finding Chiaki and Imaizumi sitting in the shade. Not only that, Chiaki's eyes were slightly red.

"Da-" I stopped myself. I was going to curse at Imaizumi for making Chiaki cry however, I remembered that it wasn't the hotshot's fault. Taking a deep breath, I made my way over to the two.

"Chiaki." I started gaining the attention of my friend, "You doing okay?"

Chiaki nodded her head a bit showing her silent response. It seems after that fiasco earlier, has caused Chiaki to go into a really bad breakdown.

"I'm going to call for Takara-senpai and Koizumi-senpai, you guys go on ahead." Chiaki weakly replied, "You guys need to get ready, after all today's the first day race."

Chiaki ushered both me and Imaizumi to move closer as well as to keep our hands out. Without expecting it, Chiaki placed a small bag in each of our hands.

"This...?" The hotshot and I stared at the item within our hands. The one in my hand was a small red bag bearing a tiger symbol while Imaizumi's was a blue bag bearing a bicycle symbol.

"I wanted to give it to you guys over at the starting line, however now seems like a good time." She gave a small smile, "Takara-senpai helped me in making these for you two as well as the upperclassmen and Saka-nii. I want you guys to give it your all for the next three days. So don't give up!"

Smirking, we both gripped tightly onto the good luck charms.

"Thank you, Chiaki." _Damn it! The hotshot said the same thing I was going to say!_ I glared at the hotshot while he returned the glare. A faint giggle from Chiaki was heard. It seems that Chiaki is cheering up.

Right before me and Imaizumi left, an idea busted in my mind.

_...! I've got a plan!_

"Hey, Chiaki!" I caught Chiaki's attention, "If I win the first check point against the old man, you owe me a kiss!"

"EH?!" I snickered as I watched Chiaki's face gape at my statement.

"...Who said she'll kiss you?"

I scrunched my brows as I eyed Imaizumi, "What's that, hotshot? Can't help but feel jealous?"

"No." Imaizumi bluntly spoke, "...However...you're too naive."

"What the heck..." Naive my ass, even I'm not that blind,"...You. You have the same feelings for her too, don't you?"

Imaizumi continued moving toward the starting line, a damn smile plastered against his face, "Who knows."

I kept myself from aiming a punch at the hotshot.

_YOU...!_

I swear if we weren't in the same team, I would be picking a fight with you right now.

Though...

We need to win today's race.

* * *

><p><strong>Manami Sangaku<strong>

* * *

><p>I was going to run after Chiaki-san the same as the other two, however Arakita-san stops me by placing a hand over my shoulder.<p>

"And where do you think you're going?" Arakita-san questioned me, "The race is about to start soon. We need to be heading over the starting line. You can worry about your little girlfriend after the race."

"But Chiaki-san is-" Arakita-san stopped my words.

"Hell no. We need to go now wonder boy."

_I guess I'm going to have to see Chiaki-san later...I wonder how she is after that._

Though to think Chiaki-san was the one who coached that person seems unbelievable in most people's eyes.

However that crying face didn't suit you.

Chiaki-san, it might be just me saying these, but...you.

You look much better...

"Smiling." I said to myself as I followed after Arakita-san and the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the character profiles of the other two OCs!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Koizumi Maya<span>**

**Birthday: February 10**

**Appearance: Short brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing two black bobby pins one the left side of her hair.**

**Description: She's a second year at Souhoku as well as the vice president of the cooking club. Maya is also in a few of Aoyagi and Teshima's classes at school and often gets help from them for studying. Maya is currently working part-time in Hakone in order to save money for her university tuition. Maya ended up meeting four of Hakogaku's cyclists during her shifts, of course Maya hates having to serve them. However she might be interested in a certain annoying wolf.**

**Takara Shiki**

**Birthday: September 24**

**Appearance: Having raven colored hair that reaches just past her shoulder blades and dark brownish-red eyes. During club activities or physical education, Shiki ties her hair up into a bun.**

**Description: As a third year at Souhoku as well as being the president of the cooking club, Shiki tends to take attendance seriously. Shiki is also a former middle school classmate of Kinjou, which can explain why they're close. However both members of the Bicycle Racing Club and the Cooking Club know that the two third years, wonder as to why these two never went into a relationship. It's hinted that Shiki may have some resentment towards Fukutomi when it came to Kinjou's injuries during the previous Inter-High.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lazura: So for those who didn't quite understand Midosuji's part in the beginning. Simply it's the way Midosuji describes his feelings as a child. Like for example how Midosuji called the feeling he'd get from his mother is the color <em>yellow<em>. To signify the kindness he received from the one he adored the most, yet at the same time you can understand how emotional Midosuji is by just describing one color.**

**And as I've answered to angelamigotfriends from before: I _may _be implying that Chiaki might be in a reverse-harem situation, however...! It all depends on who you readers think is right for the Chiaki.**

**The all-rounder, Imaizumi Shunsuke.**

**The sprinter, Naruko Shoukichi.**

**The climber, Manami Sangaku.**

**The childhood friend, Midosuji Akira.**

**So this is my question to you guys: Who do you think Chiaki should end up with?**

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lazura: Now that this chapter's up! I'd like to say thank you to those who gave me their opinion on who should end up with Chiaki. However I do have a few other announcements besides that. I'm announcing that Ethereal Wheels will end once the characters reach the end of their year, since the third years won't be there. (I know what happens before and once they reach their second year, but I'm not spoiling it.) Though there is going to be a sequel to this story, which will continue Chiaki's second year. Plus I'm adding a new character to the story, who'll replace Shiki. (I'm sorry to those who love Shiki, but she'll mentioned a few times by Maya or shown sometime in the sequel).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yowamushi Pedal at all except my ocs.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unattainable Ageha<em>**

* * *

><p>This situation...<p>

"Is there a reason as to why I'm here?" I asked opening the sliding doors to reveal myself. Wearing a green kimono paired with a dark green obi as I trudged my way across the tatami mats toward the person who took me here. "Wah!"

Unfortunately I'm not as graceful as Takara Shiki, cute like Onoda Chiaki, or perfect like any Yamato Nadeshiko.

I guess in a sense, Koizumi Maya, is none other than your average tomboy. Currently wearing in a kimono, helping a certain client of mines from the diner I work at.

"Only for today," He gave a smile wearing his family's traditional retreat kimono while holding me close, "I, Toudou Jinpachi, will make you, Koizumi Maya, become a beautiful ageha for today!"

_Can you please let go of me?_

I deadpanned trying to hide my flushed face from him, "What are you...Fairy Godmother?"

"How mean!" Toudou returned, "I told you I'm the Mountain God!"

_...says the same person acting like fairy godmother at the last minute._

**Flashback...**

"What do you mean...you need my help?" My eye twitched. After receiving a message Kaede-san about a client asking for me during the weekend. I never expected the person to be Toudou.

"I need to show you how beautiful you are." Toudou detailed about how he heard the conversation between me and Touka. At that time I was on my phone chatting about how I rejected a guy who asked me out a couple of days ago.

_"You see Touka..." I sighed, "I'm just not ready for getting into a relationship this fast. Plus I hardly even know the guy."_

_"Even if you're a tomboy, you at least need to do something about yourself! For crying out loud, Maya, there are some decent guys trying to ask you out!"_

_"And what?" I tried to hold back the anger held in my tone, "Accept their request in becoming their girlfriend? And then what happens next? Look, Touka...I'm not the type of girl to be looking for guys at this point in time. Besides I don't see myself beautiful or pretty as those 'decent guys' you were talking about see me."_

_"Maya...I understand." Touka relented, "But I swear, Maya, one day there will be that one and only guy who'll make you see the truth!"_

**End of Flashback...**

One and only guy... you say? This is Toudou. He'll force himself to be the one and only guy I see. Lately, I've been getting the feeling that Toudou is trying to get my attention more often ever since I denied being a part of his fan club the first time I met Toudou.

_Koizumi. Koizumi. Koizumi. Koizumi. Koizumi._

He'd call out every time I'm within radius.

_I think a vein recently popped in my head just now._

"I don't understand how taking me to your family's inn and dressing me up in a kimono is supposed to make me see light on how I appear to be." I commented as Toudou continued to style my hair.

_Plus...wearing this kimono places a lot of pressure when you try to move around in this._

"Don't worry," Toudou reassured me as he placed the brush down, "See, this is you."

Lifting my eyes, I spied an unfamiliar person sitting within the mirror. Slightly turning my head, I realize that the person on the mirror is without a doubt me. However the flustered feeling returned once Toudou's hand gently grasps my chin, guiding my gaze over to his.

"Now that I think about it..." I swallowed. I've never been this close or rather I haven't been this close to guy except for when my brother gets sick. Though, this person isn't my brother. He's a third-year student attending Hakone Gakuen, where as I'm a second-year attending Souhoku Gakuen. Two rival schools. Yet I've only known this guy, since my first year in Souhoku.

_Why am I hesitating like this?_

I blinked taking notice of Toudou's appearance._ Now that I think about it...I never seen Toudou take off his head band before._ My curiosity reached its end as my hand slowly crept its way up to Toudou's white head band.

* * *

><p><strong>Toudou Jinpachi<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't understand how taking me to your family's inn and dressing me up in a kimono is supposed to make me see light on how I appear to be." Koizumi commented as I continued to brush her hair.<p>

I sigh internally, this girl really doesn't seem to notice.

"Don't worry," I reassured Koizumi as I placed the brush down, "See. this you."

I smirked. It seems that even I, the Mountain God, is capable of making one of my many fans become a beautiful ageha.

"Now that I think about..." I gently grasped Koizumi's chin, allowing her gaze to stare back at me. I faintly chuckled upon her reaction. This Koizumi was different from her usual image, and I am the first one to see this. Koizumi acting so shy, yet curious at the same time.

"Ah..." I soon find my precious white head band in Koizumi's grasps, as the locks of my bangs fall before my unmarred face.

"You look like a girl with or without this." Koizumi noted.

"So what you're saying is: I'm so beautiful like a girl." Brushing the bangs of my hair aside, "If you wanted to see my full beauty you should have just asked Koizumi."

Koizumi's face was indifferent as she tried to steady herself up. Ready to lash a retort toward me, "That's not what I me-"

Again, Koizumi is about fall because of the kimono's length. However, I catch her in the momentum. Holding this small being in my arms. Koizumi's face revealed her shyness as it tinged red.

"I understand," I placed a hand against her head nodding in confirmation. I finally know why Koizumi keeps going to me. It's not the kimono, it's actually, "My sheer beauty compelled you to come near me!"

"D-Don't hug me!"

_Just for today._

"Allow me to treat you as my princess, after all you're one of my many fans!"

_Let this short time._

"Are you kidding me Mountain Fairy?!"

_Allow me to spend time with this unattainable butterfly._

_No matter how little it is._

_Just before she returns to his side._

_The lone beast of our cycling team._

_Arakita Yasutomo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omake -Koizumi Maya's POV-<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Makishima-san?" I tilted my head in wonder as to why he pulled me aside during break, "What did you needed to show me again?"<p>

Makishima opened his cell phone, tapping buttons away as I waited for him.

Once he found whatever it was, Makishima showed me his cell phone.

I blanched in shock.

There on Makishima-san's screen was a text message from Toudou, not only that it held an attached picture.

**To: Maki-chan~ :D**

**Doesn't she look breath taking? She's my precious butterfly!**

The picture was none other than me, not noticing that Toudou took a picture of me and sent it to Makishima of all people.

**Her name is Koi-...Nope! :P I'm not giving away her name!**

**It's a secret! ;)**

"...That..." I swear this Mountain Fairy.

"My condolences." Makishima-san began, "But this is Toudou, sho."

_I WAS NEVER YOUR'S TO BEGIN WITH!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 22<em>**

* * *

><p>"Chiaki!" Koizumi-senpai called dashing toward me at high speed while holding her cell phone, "Are you alright?! Do you feel bad? Do you need so-"<p>

"Senpai..." I stopped her, "It's alright. I just needed some time to myself."

Koizumi-senpai frowned as she tugged my arm, "C'mon, Chiaki. I know you and that guy on the stage had some kind of relationship in the past. However, why does he have to be the one to hold you back from cheering on those three?"

"I know." I lifted my head up to stare at the sky above as people continued heading over to the starting line. Koizumi-senpai, being the only one to stay behind.

"The fact that I wasn't prepared to meet him today was what scared me."

My own fear.

The fear of hearing Akira reject me as a friend again.

It pains me so much that I knew he'd say those words again..

However...Akira didn't.

This time, Akira called me Chi-Hime. The nickname I hated for a long time.

Blood Princess, the irony of the nickname would often sadden me. This why I preferred people to call me Chiaki.

A thousand autumn. The true meaning of my name. The reason as to why Saka-nii knew how much I love the scarlet colored ginkgo leaves, as well as the reason as to how Akira found out my detest for Chi-Hime.

I can remember the time.

Laying down in the middle of a pile of leaves as more red ginkgo leaves dance their way into the pile.

As Saka-nii reached his hand out to me, the day I moved into Chiba.

The day I became a third year at West Kujukuri Middle School.

The day I finally became more close to Saka-nii as someone I respect so much.

The one who would smile no matter how bad the pain is.

"Chiaki. You went through a lot didn't you." Koizumi-senpai responded breaking my trance.

I glanced at Koizumi-senpai, "I guess I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Takara Shiki<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uh...Ki-chan?" I turned my head slightly to face my older sister, Takara Shizuka, who was currently driving us toward the feeding station before the other members of the Souhoku Bicycle Racing club.<p>

"Are those two alright?" It seems my sister's worry has begun to notice how deathening the silence it is between Koizumi and Onoda-san. It wasn't like those two be this silent. Staring at the mirror which showed them, I decided to speak to them.

"It's not my business to know what's going on between you two." I started gaining their attention, "However, I know you two came here for a reason. Am I wrong?"

Eyeing them, I started to see a change undergo.

"...That's right." Koizumi began, "The reason as to why we're here is-"

"To help...and cheer Souhoku on during the Inter-High!" Onoda-san continued off.

A smile formed against my lips as I congratulated them, "Well done."

I expected this. _Shingo, you're not the only one who trained others._

_...You showed me the team you've created. Trained them. Cared for them. Watched them grow. You showed me how to form a bond with people I can trust._

_...I know that the both of us have hidden many things between us. Thus keeping our own silence._

_Although, maybe..._

_Maybe._

I closed my eyes as the air of the salty sea breeze flowed through by the window.

_One day, I can tell you how I truly feel about you._

_Shingo._

_I don't know how to speak of this, but I want you to know._

_My affections toward you will never cease to fail me._

"Please..." I quietly prayed, "Let victory come to you and the team you created."

* * *

><p><strong>Onoda Sakamichi<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what's wrong with Chiaki.<em>

Right now, Naruko-kun and Tadokoro-senpai are doing their best as well as other ace sprinters.

Besides worrying about the two sprinters, I pondered upon Chiaki's relationship to the guy on the stage from before.

_Midosuji Akira._

I shivered thinking back about how that person acted towards Imaizumi-kun and Chiaki.

Not just that, I never seen Chiaki cry like that as well as how angry Imaizumi-kun was upon seeing Midosuji-kun.

My eyes trailed over to Imaizumi-kun. A part of me is telling me to ask him about what happened to Chiaki, since Imaizumi-kun and Naruko-kun were able to find her. Though at the same time, I'd feel as if I'd be bothering Chiaki about what happened earlier.

_Plus the expression she made._

"Um! Imaizumi-kun!" I called out to my friend as I rode closer to him, "I know this is probably a wrong time to ask you, but are you sure that Chiaki is alright?"

Imaizumi, still had his gaze focused to the front, but managed to answer my question, "To tell you the truth. I'm not sure."

As I thought. I knew something happened to her last year through Kei-ojiisan, but I didn't think it had to do with Midosuji-kun.

"Though." I lifted my head, wondering of what Imaizumi-kun was going to say.

"She's capable of standing on her own. If anything that's one thing your cousin is strong in." I blinked. _It might be my imagination, but does Imaizumi-kun...know more about Chiaki than I do? Or maybe...Chiaki didn't want me to worry about her._

_..._

_It's not fair._

_Chiaki._

_You always worry about others. Me included._

_You always placed those you care about before you even dare think about the situation you're in._

_But have you ever, thought once about yourself?_

"Onoda." Makishima-senpai, "If there's one thing I know between you and your cousin..."

"Eh?"

Senpai gave a smirk placing me into wonder as to what he was going to say, "No. Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Makishima Yuusuke<strong>

* * *

><p>"If there's one thing I know between you and your cousin..." I stopped myself. There's no way him this., "No. Never mind."<p>

Resuming my focus in what's in front of me, I silently state what I was going to say to Onoda.

_You and Chiaki are two peas in a pod when it comes to your unwavering determination._

_In fact, the thought of your cousin being a risk taker didn't cross my mind either. _Then again, the coach was going to make her an assistant coach instead of assistant manager.

I can remember. The plan Chiaki gave me in case if Onoda were placed in a situation where he couldn't lead the team up the mountains when I'm supposed to be racing for the mountain tag for the first day.

**Flash back...**

"Hey. You can't be serious, Chiaki." I spoke right after Chiaki explained her plan, "You can't expect your cousin to make it within three minutes if something like that were to happen!"

The thought of Onoda Sakamichi getting caught in crash, forcing him to be left behind by his team is possible. However, three minutes isn't enough for him to catch up to us if we're up against Hakogaku!

Chiaki's face didn't falter, "But Makishima-senpai. This is the Inter-High. We have to consider any possibility that can happen during this race. Plus it's Saka-nii's first official race, as well as the amount of people racing on the first day."

"I want Saka-nii to grow stronger." Chiaki started as she placed a fist over her heart, "This Inter-High. I want to use every bit of knowledge I learned in the races I've seen. Even if I have place Saka-nii in a strict idea. However, I think since it's you, Makishima-senpai. You'll be able to-"

**End of Flashback...**

I've got to say.

Chiaki, you're one heck of risk taker.

Although, at the same time you're right, Onoda Sakamichi is a climber.

As his senpai, and as a fellow climber.

Watch.

I'll make sure your cousin will become strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Onoda Chiaki<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, I heard from Naruko earlier!" Oh great. Koizumi-senpai must've learned about Naruko's proclaim.<p>

"You have kiss the little red head if he wins this part of the race, don't you?"

"As much as I hate to say it, but..." I exhaled, "I have no choice. I can't back out on anything Naruko-kun starts."

"But you wanted to back out, didn't you?" I raised a brow toward Koizumi-senpai, "After all, there's not just Naruko Shoukichi, but also those other two first years right? Imaizumi Shunsuke and that Hakogaku student, Manami Sangaku."

_No. No. Oh gods no, Takara-senpai please stop this conversation. Why can't you stop Koizumi-senpai from this?! This is why I don't want to even dare think about this particular topic. Why must you bring it up?!_

"Senpai, what are you trying to get at?"

"See..." Koizumi-senpai started, "You have three guys. All three involved in a bicycle racing club, and competing in this summer race. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them decides to confess to you."

"That's absolutely ridiculous." I flat out rejected, however the warmth in my cheeks didn't fade away, "This is a race! They have no time to think about anything besides the Inter-High!"

It's only because they're in a race! Yeah that's it! Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun, and Manami-san. They're all extraordinary cyclists that are competing in the Inter-High.

...

Imaizumi-kun is completely focused when it comes to road racing, and hopes to become an ace one day. Imaizumi-kun, is one of those silent type of guy. Yet, he's kind and helpful when needed. Blunt and sometimes awkward when speaking, however Imaizumi-kun is true in his own way.

Naruko-kun is always competing against Tadokoro-senpai when it comes to being a sprinter as well as a flashy one at that. Loud, funny, and annoying. Naruko-kun is always that one supportive person I can talk to in class.

Manami-san...well it's not that I don't know him much to begin with. It's just that, the more closer I am to him. The more I feel less safe? I don't know. I kind of have mixed feelings about Manami-san. Especially how close Manami-san is by me. I get that there's something. Something he's hiding.

If any of these three do end up doing as Senpai stated.

I.

I need to reject them.

* * *

><p><strong>Lazura: Ah poor Chiaki. She's only in denial. I'm still taking opinions on who Chiaki should end up with, so don't hesitate to say something. Oh, and give me your onions on who Maya should end up with. Since, Takara Shiki already has her heart set on Kinjou ;D.<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
